


Tryst

by TOZ1ER



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Burn-ish?, Soz, also italian slang, another eddie-centric, another italian!eddie fic bc i stan that eddie only, australian slang used, i suck at slow burn so bear with me, it’s senior year bby, i’m trying people, mike and bill are kind of dicks ngl, most of the characters are just mentioned or briefly there, myra is annoying, ooo aaaah, richie is Australian!!!!!, takes course over the whole school year, what’s new, with some richie-centric too don’t worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOZ1ER/pseuds/TOZ1ER
Summary: The mystery man twirled the apple in his hand, inspecting it before handing it back to Eddie, who took it reluctantly. “Well, I don’t think you want to eat that thing. It’s bruised like a motherfucker.”Eddie’s eyes grew wide. Why did he sound like that? He thought.“Are you confused? I think you’re confused. I’m from down under.” The mystery man said.orTwo somewhat different people, with secrets of their own, find ways to connect and slowly realize that they’re not so different after all.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> summary is boring but please give this book a chance i’m bad at descriptions :/
> 
> anyway please leave kudos, constructive criticism and comments below, i greatly appreciate them :)
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> as always, i credit @mariagraz for the italian, she’s a godsend <33 thank you maria!

Eddie’s alarm blared through his ears as Metallica’s “Jump In The Fire” played from his bedside radio. He jolted awake and hit the snooze button, groaning and then running a hand down his face. He could feel the dark circles under his eyes emerging and felt his right leg still asleep. He shook his leg and once he had feeling in it, rolled out of bed. He scrambled to grab clothes and ended up grabbing a Bugle shirt and some loose jeans off of his floor. He could not give less of a shit about what he wore to school. He was there to do schoolwork, play baseball, and smoke a cigarette with Mike behind the school during lunch. 

Mike Hanlon was his best friend. He joined the Derry school district after his grandfather was getting too sick to homeschool him. So he joined his sophomore year, and on that very first day, Eddie instantly clicked with him after he shooed away some people who were making snide comments about his skin color. 

Mike was one of the only few poc kids attending his highschool. But neither Eddie nor Mike gave a shit about the people who thought skin color ultimately made you a bad person. Because it didn’t. And Eddie wasn’t going to watch someone get harassed by a group of racists with nothing better to do. So Eddie went to Mike’s aid and since then, they became best friends. 

Eddie paced around the room, looking for his left sock when he heard his mother from down below. “Eddie! Mike is here!” 

“Fuck.” Eddie whispered to himself. He opened his sock drawer and grabbed a mismatched sock from it, putting it on in one swift motion and leaping down the stairs. Sonia was right by the end of the stairs, holding a granola bar and a brown baggie with a lunch in it. He grabbed it and gave his mother a small kiss on the cheek before bouncing out of the door. 

He called out a quick thank you and replied with a quick okay when Sonia mentioned that Frank, his father, was going to pick him up after school and take him to the Car Shop. 

The car shop, called Marty Motars, was where Frank worked as a mechanic. It’s also where Eddie is working as a paid apprentice, since Eddie wanted to work there himself, but he was too young. His eighteenth birthday was only a month away; it was currently the beginning of October. 

Eddie walked outside, granola bar hanging from his mouth and backpack loosely hanging from his right shoulder, as he approached Mike’s pickup truck at the end of his driveway. One could clearly tell that the thing was near its end, and it’s been in the repair shop more times than Eddie could count. But she was a beauty in his and Mike’s eyes. The truck was a deep green color, and though you could see multiple spots of rust, Eddie thought it added character. 

He opened the passenger door and hopped in quickly, shoving the rest of his granola bar into his mouth and buckling in. He closed the door as Mike backed out from the driveway. 

“Geez Eddie, did you sleep much last night?” Was the first thing Mike said to him in the car. 

“Well good morning to you too, Michael.” He rolled his eyes and sunk into his seat. 

Mike just laughed. “Maybe a smoke will wake you up?” He pointed to his glove box, where his Camel’s sat, tucked in their box. 

Eddie shook his head. “No, I’m not really in the mood for one right now. I’m awake, don’t worry.”

Mike just hummed in response. He continued to watch the road, and Eddie sat there, glancing out of the window at the many neighborhoods that led to the school, enjoying the comfortable silence in the car. 

When they got to Greenwich Street, they passed Kay McCall and Beverly Marsh waiting on the corner for the bus. Eddie watched them, deep into a conversation, as they passed by. 

“Has Kay been talking to you at all?” Eddie turned to ask Mike. Mike sighed and shook his head, eyes still glued to the road as they made their way down the street. They were on their way to pick up their friend Bill Denbrough. 

“Not really. Unless her asking to borrow my eraser counts.” He turned into Bill’s driveway. 

They watched as Bill approached the car, cigarette loosely hanging from his mouth and backpack straps clutched tightly in his hands. He hopped in and Mike took off as he was closing the door. 

“I’m sure you can muster up the courage to ask her out.” Eddie reassured Mike, who looked sad while he drove to the school. 

Bill leaned up to them and blew out cigarette smoke before saying, “Talking about Kay, huh? She likes you d-d-du- shit!”

“I hope so.” Mike said. 

“I’m getting better guys, I swear. My teacher said that I’m getting t-there. I am.” Bill said. They all knew that he was doing much better, but Bill always said this to keep himself optimistic and believing, even though he didn’t need to. His stutter was almost completely gone. 

At this point, Mike pulled into the student parking lot of Derry Highschool, slowly passing cliques and groups of many school types: the jocks, geeks, cheerleaders, musicians, stoners, and other random groups with no particular title. Eddie’s group of friends were one of the groups with no particular title. They all played sports, but never fit in with the jocks. Bill liked to draw and paint a bunch, but he never liked the pessimistic attitude the other art lovers had. Mike did environmental club, but the people in it were either extremely out of his league or annoying. And Eddie did Italian club, but the people in it weren’t on his level of Italian culture and knowledge; they were there to only have the title and t-shirt or because their parents forced them into a club, so he kept to himself. 

Eddie was extremely Italian and extremely Polish. His father was Polish and Italian, while his mother was 100% Italian. Sonia herself was from Italy, but she knew english well, so she didn’t bother talking that much Italian to her son, unless she felt like it. Eddie knew it extremely well, but he understood it way better than he could speak it. His father also learned Italian just so he could communicate with Sonia (who, at the time, spoke extremely broken english) and her family. Eddie always thought that was cute. So, Eddie grew up with Italian as the only language in their household for many years. Sonia always thought that knowing more than one language was important. 

Mike pulled into his usual parking spot, that was right by a thin, scrawny tree that the group named Jennifer. They usually sat by that tree during after-school hours to skip their clubs or be almost late to sports practice by having a smoke. 

Bill got out of the car first, taking one last drag of his cigarette before flicking it into the grass and adjusting his backpack to rest comfortably on his back. Eddie and Mike got out at the same time, Eddie dropping his lunch, his apple rolling out of the bag and across the lot. Eddie groaned as he went to chase after the now bruised apple. He watched and followed the apple as it rolled and rolled and rolled, never seeming to stop. 

Until it did. It hit the back of someone’s black boot, and when he looked up to see who it was, he was met with the back of a leather jacket and dark hair, partially pinned up in a half-bun. Eddie hadn’t even seen this person’s face and he was going into panic mode. 

The stranger turned around to pick up the apple, and once Eddie was met with a pair of dark orbs, staring right into his soul, Eddie went from panic mode to gay panic mode. 

The mystery man twirled the apple in his hand, inspecting it before handing it back to Eddie, who took it reluctantly. “Well, I don’t think you want to eat that thing. It’s bruised like a motherfucker.”

Eddie’s eyes grew wide. Why did he sound like that? He thought. 

“Are you confused? I think you’re confused. I’m from down under.” The mystery man said. 

“Oh.” Was all Eddie said. 

That’s when the bell rung, indicating that they all had to go to home room. 

“Well, duty calls. See you around....mate.” And he left. 

Eddie stood there for a second, reminiscing the beautiful man that stood before him just moments ago. He jolted a little when he felt a his lunch bag being shoved into his chest by Bill. 

“Thanks Bill.” He muttered before following the group into school. 

“Who was that guy Eddie?” Mike asked from beside him as they entered through the doors. 

“Huh?” Eddie replied. 

“The guy who gave you back your apple.” Bill finished for Mike. 

“Oh. Uh,” Eddie looked around the school. He couldn’t spot anyone with a their hair partially up and wearing a leather jacket anywhere. “I don’t know. He must be new.”

“Oh, Mrs. Pennciotti said we were getting a new student in my English class.” Mike said, a smile across his face. Mike always got excited for change. 

“He looked hella tall.” Bill said. Eddie nodded in agreement. 

They all parted ways and made it to their lockers, Eddie going up the stairs to get to his. As he got closer to his locker though, he started to get a little nervous. Everyday, he had to pass the Bowers Gang, a group of students who, although were the same age as Eddie, looked much older. Eddie assumed it was from all the drugs they took that made them look like middle-aged men. They used to bully Eddie and Bill when they were younger, and still pick on them sometimes. It used to be quite physical, Eddie and Bill getting more than three bloody noses a piece throughout elementary and middle, but now it was just more verbal. 

Eddie kept his sight right in front of him, paying no mind to the group of bullies, even when they called him a “Girly boy!” as he passed. He flinched slightly, but not enough for the gang to notice. 

He speed-walked to his locker, opening it quickly, shoving books in and taking others out, and walking to his home room, not even bothering to close his backpack while carrying his books. 

He took the longer route to his home room, not wanting to deal with the Bowers Gang more than he already had to. He passed Beverly Marsh and her boyfriend, Ben Hanscom, also known as the “Wrestling God” by Mike, who was his fellow teammate. They were in the middle of a goodbye kiss, then simply parting ways. Ben noticed Eddie and gave him a warm smile. Eddie returned the smile and continued down the hall. He passed Mr. George’s homeroom, and spotted the mystery man in there, having a conversation with none other than Stanley Uris. 

Stanley was tall, Jewish, and very intimidating. Eddie’s heard from other people that he’s actually super nice, and so is his girlfriend, Patricia, but Stan has the ultimate RBF that Eddie doesn’t bother with. They’re in the same Physics class, but they’ve never spoken a word to each other. 

Eddie’s home room was just a room over, so he entered and sat in his usual spot, toward the back of the room. He whipped out his English book and began to finish reading the rest of his assigned pages. He fell asleep before he could finish the chapter, he he thought to just finish it up before classes began. 

But his reading was soon interrupted by someone tapping at his desk. He looked up to see his fellow home room mate, Myra, smiling widely as she stared him down at his desk. He internally screamed as he closed his book, now giving Myra his full attention. He’s tried to ignore her before, nose in pages of a book he’s already read, but she can read him so easily, constantly being over-bearing and nosy in his business 24/7. So he gave up and just gave her the attention. He had the mindset that he won’t be seeing her in a few months, since graduation, so when it came to certain things he would dread if it were years before, he just brushed it off and kept the mindset of “I’m not seeing you in 8 months, why the hell not?”

“Hi Eddie,” She said. “Did you have a good weekend?”

He nodded in response. She sat down in the seat next to him. 

“What did you do?” She asked. 

“I uh, I just worked in the mechanic shop with my dad and pushed off homework until last night.” He replied dryly. 

Myra laughed and put her hand on his shoulder. “You’re so funny Eddie!”

Eddie was confused. He didn’t even say anything remotely funny, but here she was, laughing. Before the conversation could continue though, Eddie was saved by the bell ringing. He grabbed his stuff in one quick motion and made his way to Calculus, a subject Eddie wished he didn’t have first period. 

He walked out, and since the class was only 20 steps from his homeroom, made it there in less than thirty seconds. It was only across the hall, so Eddie got right in and sat down in his seat in the back. 

He reached into his backpack for his workbook, and once he placed it on his desk, he noticed a pair of legs in front of him. He looked up to see the mystery man from earlier. He stared at his face and took in his features. The man had freckles littered lightly across his cheeks, and he noticed the multiple piercings adorning his pale face. There was a gold nose ring on his right nostril, an industrial in the left ear, and a helix in the right, along with a stretched lobe. Eddie thought the piercings made him look hotter, and he was jealous. He’s always wanted a piercing, but his mom said not until he was older. 

This mystery boy was also missing his leather jacket, now only presented with a simple hawaiian shirt, tucked into black jeans and a pair of Chelsea Boots. His left arm was paired with a couple old hand-made bracelets, and there were rings on multiple fingers. Dark, black curls rested on his face, bringing out his chocolate eyes and pale skin. 

“Is there anyone sitting next to you, apple boy?” He asked. He put a stray curl behind his decorated ear. Eddie shook his head. Richie sat down next to him, slouching in his seat. He took in his surroundings before saying, “All you Yanks have quite the fashion sense. I’m plesantely shocked.”

Eddie gave him a look. This boy spoke a whole different language. “Yanks?” He asked. 

Richie chuckled. “Yeah, Yanks. It’s what we call you Americans. Don’t worry, mate. I mean well.” He pulled out a pencil from his bag and twirled it around in his fingers. 

As Eddie was about to ask the boy his name, the bell rang and the teacher, Mr. Gagli, walked in. The bell seemed to really be testing Eddie today. 

“Alright, attendance.” Mr. Gagli glances around the room, checking for any empty seats to mark, until he spotted the boy in the back of the room. “Richie.” Was all Mr. Gagli said. 

Richie, Eddie thought. Cute. 

“Yeah. That’s my name, sir.” Richie replied. 

“Oh, I didn’t expect you to have an accent. Where are you from?”

“I’m a true blue from down under.” Richie paused for a second. “I’m from Australia.”

Mr. Gagli nodded in response, and gestures for Richie to walk up to the front. His classmates stared at him as he approached the desk to retrieve his calc workbook. Eddie didn’t blame them. It’s not like you saw someone with a wacky accent and a bunch of piercings everyday. 

Richie slouched back into his seat and somewhat paid attention to the lesson being presented. He glanced over to Eddie, who was staring at the equation being written on the board, a confused expression spread across his face. Eddie hated calculus. 

But Richie was a wizard at math. It came super easy to him, so when Mr. Gagli was trying to explain the problem, not paying any mind to his students, Richie leaned over and helped Eddie through the equation. 

Eddie listened to his every word, getting the hang of it and eventually getting the lesson down. “Thank you, Richie.” Eddie whispererd to him. Richie smiled in response. 

Richie helped him throughout the rest of the class, peeping over at Eddie’s notebook and giving him little corrections on minor mistakes after he quickly finished his own problems. The bell rang sooner than they both thought, and soon after, they didn’t see each other for any other classes. 

Until lunch. Eddie made his way over to a table, not feeling like a smoke at that moment. He found Mike, sat down with Bill, aimlessly chatting and throwing their hands everywhere. They always met here to either go decide where to smoke that day, or to just enjoy their lunch. 

Eddie plopped down across from them, tossing his lunch onto the table and sighing. 

“Eddie be careful, that apple is already bruised enough,” Mike said. 

Eddie just rolled his eyes and took out his lunch, taking a bite of his ham sandwich. 

“Myra tried talking to me again,” Eddie said, mouth full of food. 

“Eddie, none of us are shocked. She’s in love with you.” Bill said bluntly. 

“Yeah, well I’m not. She’s annoying.” Eddie replied coldly. 

“But she’s hot.” Bill said. 

Eddie just rolled his eyes. He was about to speak again when his eye caught Richie from across the lunchroom. He was walking with Stan and Ben. He could tell that they were all looking for a place to sit. They looked like lost puppies. Bill and Mike looked to see what Eddie was looking at. 

“Is that the new guy?” Mike asked. 

Bill nodded. “Yeah. Apple guy. Why is he with Stan Uris and Ben Hanscom of all people? That seems likes the oddest comb-bo.” 

“I don’t know, but I’m inviting them over.” Mike said. He waved in their direction until Ben caught his eye. He patted both Richie and Stan’s shoulders, pointing at the table that was partially occupied by the three. Ben began to make his way over, with Stan and Richie following in tow. 

“Hey Mike, hey guys!” He said brightly as he shook Mike’s hand in some sort of “bro-shake”. Eddie nodded a hello. 

“Need a place to sit? You guys look lost and we’ve got room.” Mike said, gesturing the the empty space. 

“Yeah we do. Thanks Mike.” Stan said, and they all sat down. 

“Hey.” He looked up at the voice coming from Richie, who was looking right at him. Eddie smiled as he sat down, next to him. 

“I uh, I never quite got your name, mate.” Richie said. 

“Eddie, can I have the rest of your sandwich?” Bill asked him, to which Eddie just slid the half eaten sandwich over. 

“Incase you didn’t hear, it’s Eddie.” Eddie held out his hand for Richie to grab and shake. Which Richie did. Eddie loved the feeling of Richie’s warm hands, that felt snug and familiar in Eddie’s. Eddie lightly blushed and quickly let go, not wanting to make himself uncomfortable. 

“Hey newbie, what’s your name? And why did you decide to move here of all places?” Mike asked Richie. 

Richie just shrugged. “Richie Tozier, and I live here now because Australia got too infested with murderous spiders that killed my G-mah. Very tragic.”

Everyone else laughed, except for Ben. “Did that really happen?” Ben asked, genuinely concerned for Richie’s grandma.

“No, my dear Benny Boy. We moved here because of family. My good ol’ pa thought that if we moved to America, I’d have a better life? Even though my life was perfect in Adelaide? But I don’t mind. I didn’t have any friends back home anyway.”

Eddie’s brows furrowed. He was concerned for Richie, whos voice got softer as he finished his statement. “Why didn’t you have any friends?” Eddie asked quietly. 

Richie just shrugged. “Eh, I don’t want talk about it. Sorry mate.” He said before he reached into his bag and pulled out a cigaratte. “Now, where can I go smoke this ciggy without getting barked at by some old sheila?”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short, so that’s been why i’m updating it today. i didn’t proof read so there’s probably mistakes. once again, pls leave comments and thoughts. tysm!

The day continued slowly, with Stan and Eddie sharing a small friendly glance in Physics, and once the final bell rang, Eddie was quick to his locker and out of the school faster than you could say your own name. 

He saw his father’s car (a beautiful white Corvette) and he speed-walked quickly to it. He noticed Richie in the parking lot, having a chat with Mike, who had his football bag slung over his shoulder. 

Eddie turned and hopped into the car, muttering a small “Ciao.” to his dad, before he took off to the repair shop. 

Richie noticed him from afar and watched him as he got into the beautiful white corvette that Richie was quite jealous of. He watched as the car drove off, not really paying attention to Mike. 

“It’s a nice car, huh?” Mike said. Richie turned to look back at him. 

“Yeah.” He replied. 

“It’s his dad’s. He works in a car repair shop. I go to him all of the time. Well, Eddie at least, since I don’t have the money to pay for a proper repair.” Mike patted the roof of his car and then looked back at Richie. “Well, I’ve got practice, so I’ll catch you around Rich. You’re a pretty neat dude.”

“You’re not so bad yourself mate. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Richie replied. They then parted ways, Richie going to his bike (since he wasn’t used to American roads) and Mike going to the football field. Richie took his bike off of the rack and began to bike out of the student parking lot. 

He noticed a group of guys, who looked scummy and oily, by the entrance and exit of the lot. He began to bike faster. 

“Well, if it isn’t the four-eyes foreign freak? What are you doing biking home?” He heard one of them say. He ignored them and kept riding his bike. 

“Look at all of those piercings. What a faggot.” Another one of them said. Richie winced a little at the f word. A word he was all too familiar with. 

“Hey, how about the four-eyed faggot?” Another one said. They all laughed in response, and then began shouting it, over and over, as Richie biked away, faster and faster. He bottled his feelings and swallowed them down hard. He hated that word. It was so annoying and rude and derogative. They didn’t even know him. How could they use that? The more he thought about it though, the funnier he thought it was. They were so dumb that that was the only insult they could think of. How stupid! He chuckled to himself as he turned the corner, taking in the weird north american scenery, and continuing his bike ride home. 

Frank Kaspbrak pulled into Marty Motors with a smile and a bead of sweat on his face. “Here Ed!” He said to Eddie, who was half awake in the passenger seat. 

“Did you not get any sleep last night kiddo?” Frank asked, concern written all over his face. 

Eddie just lazily nodded and shrugged. “I just couldn’t sleep Papa,” He mumbled. “I had to finish a stupid book report thingy.” 

“Oh. Well I’ll be in the shop working on Dean’s car. I’ll give you a few minutes to wake yourself up so you can help me.” And he left Eddie alone in the car, letting the door slam. Eddie flinched slightly and sighed heavily. He took a small breather, allowing himself to wake up before he stretched and got out of the car, walking into Marty’s, ready to fix the car his father had set up. 

The pair stayed and finished up Gregory Dean’s car at quarter to six. They both had some grease on their face and beads of sweat mixing together somehow with the oil. Gregory Dean came in around six o’clock, pleased with the outcome of his ‘91 Mazda MX-5. 

Frank didn’t even need to be at work that day, but he needed to finish up the man’s car, and he usually lets Eddie come help him to one: get it done faster and two: give him the experience and lessons that come with car repair and mechanics.

The pair hopped into the Corvette shortly before six thirty, both tired and hungry. They were hoping Sonia had something for them to eat upon their arrival. And she did. They walked into the house smelling classic spaghetti and meatballs, and they gobbled up two helpings each before they all parted their separate ways, Eddie retreading to his room, while his parents enjoy some alone time on the couch, watching Jeopardy on the small TV. 

Eddie collapsed on his bed, backpack thrown onto the floor. He could practically hear his homework screaming at him to be done, but Eddie had absolutely no energy to do it. It wasn’t even a lot anyway. He just had to read another couple pages of his assigned book and write a reflection on it. Richie helped him with his calc homework during lunch, after he showed Richie his usual smoke spot. And he also completed his physics homework in class, doing it while the teacher was going off on another daily rant about her failed marriage. 

But if he didn’t do his homework now, there would be no way he could do it in homeroom, since Myra was constantly up his ass in his business and just being overall annoying. 

He groaned and picked up his backpack, doing his homework in an extreme state of fatigue, deciding on a morning shower and falling asleep with his book across his chest. 

Eddie woke up the next morning with the book on the floor now, backpack on the edge of his bed, and hair greasy and in dire need of a wash. He groggily got up before his alarm and hopped into the shower, letting the warm water slowly wake him up. 

He grabbed clothes that made his physique look slightly more appealing, while still trying to keep his usual style. He did some little poses in front of his mirror, getting every angle, and fixing little folds in his clothes that seemed to bother him. He gathered the rest of his stuff and actually made it downstairs in time to have a proper breakfast. 

Sonia was in the kitchen, at the stove, and Eddie smiled at the sound of grease popping in the pan and the smell of seasoned home fries and mushroom frittata wafting into his face. 

“Ciao Mama.” He said as he set his bag down next to him and plopped at the table. Sonia put a warm plate of a piece of frittata with the home fries on top onto the table, and Eddie reached across to collect it and put it right in front of him. 

As he was about to get up and retrieve a fork, his mother was right by him, fork in hand. “Grazzi.” He smiled, and immediately dove into his breakfast. 

“Sorry if the frittata is a little cold, I made it for Papa before he left for work this morning, so that’s why the potatoes are on top of it.” Sonia sat down across from him, a plate of home fries in front of her as well. 

“That’s okay. It’s good Mama.” Eddie smiled at her, Sonia returning it. They sat in comfortable silence as they ate their breakfast. 

“I have my Book Club here this week by the way,” Sonia said, breaking the silence. Eddie just nodded. “They’ll probably start arriving by the time you get home, so don’t be alarmed.”

“Okay,” Eddie said, with a mouthful of frittata in his mouth. He swallowed his last bite before standing up and taking his dish to the sink. “Thank you for breakfast Ma.”

He saw Mike pulling in the driveway. “You’re welcome. I’ll see you later, okay? Ti amo.” Sonia said, continuing with her meal as Eddie opened the door and left, happily stuffed and ready to start his day. 

He hopped into Mike’s car mindlessly, like it was second nature. Mike had a cigarette in his mouth, which he took out and then passed to Eddie, who took it. He took a deep drag and sighed with content. 

“You actually look awake today there Eddie, I’m shocked.” Mike said. Eddie just laughed. 

“You’re shocked? I feel great right now.” Eddie took another drag from the cigarette before passing it over to Mike. 

The group went through the same routine, passing Kay and Beverly, complaining about when they’d get together, picking Bill up, and parking in front of Jennifer. 

Only this time, their tiny group of three turned into a much bigger size of nine. Ben and his girlfriend, Beverly Marsh, decided to join them at the tree, which made Kay, Audra Phillips, who was another friend of Beverly’s, Stan and his girlfriend, Patricia, join as well. Then nine became ten, when the aussie himself joined. 

Eddie was uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to this amount of people around his usual spot. He was happy to see Richie there though, with his weird but attractive outfits and unruly hair. 

But Eddie was still nervous, and when he got nervous, he broke out into Italian sputters. His mom did that a lot when he was growing up, she still does it, so Eddie ended up picking up that habit. He looked around frantically, watching the group laughing and clicking and getting along quite well. They were all laughing at some joke Richie had said, and as much as Eddie wanted to laugh, he was too occupied with trying to calm himself down. 

Part of him was just saying it’s not a big deal, you somewhat know these people, they’re not going to hurt you, but the latter part of him was drilling him with “what if’s”. What if they don’t like you Eddie? What if they think you’re a weirdo? What if they think that you’re a queer?

Eddie was going through a dilemma. He has been his whole life. He was gay, and nobody knew. Not even his parents, or his best friend. No one knew. And he always had the fear that if he presented himself the wrong way, he’d be extremely bullied and the rumors would start to fly around and he’d be too humiliated and sad to go out anywhere. The Bowers Gang and their constant knit-picking about how he was a smaller guy and how he looked “girly” really got to him as a kid. It forced him to pay more attention to his surroundings and his actions to the point where even just a step wrong affected his whole day. He began to try to seem more masculine by doing sports, like baseball. He ended up loving the sport, so he kept with it, despite his motive for it was to present more manly to his peers. 

“Merde.” Eddie sighed, running a shaky hand through his hair. He saw Bill with a Marlboro in his hand, which he simply just grabbed and walked away with. Bill looked at him annoyed. 

“Hey Eddie, why-“ Bill began, but was cut off by Richie shoving a non-lit cigarette into him. He took it without saying a word, and everything continued. No one seemed to pay Eddie any mind except for Richie, who was concerned for the smaller boy. 

He approached Eddie, whose back was facing them. He watched the smoke from the cigarette disappear into thin air, little gray clouds every few seconds. Richie placed a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie flinched a little and tensed up. 

“Hey, are you alright there mate?” He asked him, voice light and laced with worry. 

Eddie sighed. He looked back to Mike, who was deep in a conversation with Kay, and he wanted to be happy for him. Really. But he was jealous. He didn’t want to be, he just was. Mikes attention wasn’t on him anymore. Call him selfish, but he couldn’t help it. Mike was always there for him, and here he was, deep in conversation with a girl he rarely knew, yet wanted to spend all his time with. 

“Eds?” Eddie snapped back into reality and turned his attention to Richie. 

“What did you just call me?” Eddie asked. He was taken back by the name. Eds? He thought that name sounded so stupid. 

“Eds. Don’t you like it?” Richie asked with a smirk. He took Eddie’s cigarette and took a drag. Eddie glared at him. 

“Uh, no. It’s stupid.” Eddie muttered. 

“Well I’m not gonna stop calling you that. But you can call me me a name, if that makes you feel better.” 

Eddie thought for a while, and then an idea for a nickname popped in his head. He smiled mischievously like the imaginary lightbulb above his head just lit up brightly. “How about stronzo?” He snickered to himself a little bit. 

“Stronzo?” Richie asked. “What language is that? Pasta?”

Eddie just rolled his eyes and laughed. Then the bell rang.

“Bye, stronzo.” Eddie took the cigarette from Richie and began to walk toward the school. Richie just stood there, confused. 

“WHAT DOES THAT MEAN EDDIE?!” He called for him. Eddie just kept walking. “EDDIE?” He called. He began to run toward Eddie, who wasn’t paying him any mind. 

Eddie just flicked his cigarette butt behind him and walked into the school, Richie hot on his trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to leave kudos and comments. love you all and thank you for sticking with me. more to come soon, i have chapters three done and four almost done. bye for now!! <3


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anotha one
> 
> pls leave kudos and COMMENTS i’m desperate 
> 
> also i didn’t proof read so there will be mistakes lmaoo

Time passed since that incident. A week maybe, and Eddie felt more lonely than ever. Since that day where Eddie called Richie stronzo, Richie had been pestering the smaller boy about the name. Eddie only shrugged and called him the name again, making Richie frustrated. Eddie found it very amusing. 

They were sat in Mr. Gagli’s class, Eddie deep into his calc work, while Richie just sat there, staring at it. He already knew how to do it, it was a piece of cake, but he was bothered by something else. You see, Richie’s bike broke down on his way to school, he didn’t know what broke, but something did, and he was annoyed. And he didn’t have the energy to walk home from school or get ambushed by the weird Bowers Gang and not have the chance to run away from them. 

Eddie glanced over at Richie, seeing if he was too busy so he could ask him a question on the calc work, but instead, he got a zoned out Richie, pencil resting on the desk and hands in his lap, leg bouncing. He sucked in a breath, and his eyebrows furrowed. 

Richie must’ve felt the staring presence, because he looked up to see Eddie looking at him with concern. Richie looked to his right and left, avoiding Eddie’s eyes. 

“Richie, are you alright?” Eddie whispered loudly. Richie bit his lip and then sighed. 

“No, but I’ll just tell you at lunch. Okay?” And he turned back to his paper. He then began to hurriedly go through every problem with ease. Eddie just blinked at him, and went back to his problem, not bothering to bother Richie with his own problems, clearly sensing that Richie was going through enough. 

When lunch came, Eddie and Richie ditched the large and growing lunch table to go to Jennifer and smoke. 

“Why is the tree’s name Jennifer?” Richie asked as they both slumped down on the tree. 

Eddie shrugged. “Beats me. I’m pretty sure Bill named it.” 

“Oh.” Richie replied. 

Eddie started to feel a little uncomfortable with Richie’s presence. He wasn’t being his usual self, all cursing and stupid remarks and strange aussie slang no one understood. He was clearly upset. 

“So, what’s got you down today?” Eddie asked him. 

Richie shrugged. “My bike broke down this morning on the way to school.” He sighed and blew out smoke from his mouth. 

Eddie took the cigarette from him and took a drag. “Well I can help you out.”

“How?” Richie asked. He was looking right at him, giving him a look. 

“Why are you looking at me like that? Do you not think I can fix your bike?” Eddie’s eyebrows raised. 

“What if I do?” Richie asked with a smirk. 

“Then you’re an ass, stronzo.” Eddie smiled back. 

“You and that bloody name again, Eds.” Richie laughed. 

“Whatever. Do you want help with the bike or no?” Eddie asked. 

“Sure.” Richie replied. 

“Okay. You can put it in the back of Mike’s truck and he’ll drive us back to my place.”

“Doesn’t he have practice in the arvo though?” Richie asked. 

Eddie didn’t know what “arvo” meant, but he ignored it. “He doesn’t have practice at all today. His coach cancelled.”

Richie just nodded his head. 

Eddie began to feel comfortable again in Richie’s presence, and for the rest of lunch, they sat in comfortable silence, enjoying their cancer sticks, and each other. 

When the final bell rang, the pair met up at Eddie’s locker. Richie scared him by hitting his back from behind lightly, making the poor boy jump and hit his shoulder on the metal locker. He groaned in pain and turned to Richie. 

“Ah, you bastard!” Eddie groaned. He whacked Richie’s shoulder as hard as he could, only getting a laugh from Richie. 

“I’m sorry mate, but that was funny!” He bent over and was shaking from laughter. 

“It wasn’t even that funny, stronzo.” Eddie muttered, grabbing his bag and slamming his locker. He got looks from the other people around him, who were just as eager as he was to leave the hell hole. 

He began to leave without Richie, with Richie calling a loud, “Wait Eds!” and him jogging up to a speed-walking Eddie. 

They walked out of the doors and Eddie and Richie parted ways for a brief minute. Richie went to his bike and Eddie went to Mike’s truck. Eddie approached the rusty truck, where Mike was leaning up against it, starting to light a Camel. He was so focused on the cigarette he didn’t spot Eddie walking up to him. 

“Hey Mike.” Eddie smiled at him.

Mike was still focused on his cigarette, muttering a small “Hey.” to Eddie. 

Eddie’s facial expression changed from a pleasant one to an annoyed one. “Would it be okay if you gave Richie a ride as well? His bike broke down and we’re going to my house so I can fix it.” He smiled a little with the mention of Richie. Mike was finally looking at him, but he seemed distant, like he was putting off something. 

“Uh Eddie, do you think you can walk home today? I uh, I’m meeting with Kay and we’re gonna go out to eat.” Mike avoided Eddie’s eyes, but he seemed like he didn’t care. 

Eddie clenched his jaw, sucked in a breath, and sighed loudly. “Mike, you can’t just drop us off quickly and come back? I don’t live super far.”

“Which is why you can walk.” Mike replied dryly. Eddie’s mouth parted slightly. 

“Oh uh, alright then. Enjoy your date Michael.” Eddie said, with no expression at all, and walked away quickly. He stopped midway to Richie, and closed his eyes. He sighed a shaky breath and then continued to walk. Richie met him part of the way. He noticed Eddie’s bothered appearance instantly. 

“You alright there mate?” Richie asked. 

“I’m just fine. Let’s go, shall we?” Eddie began to walk away to the parking lot exit. 

Richie groaned and grabbed his bike, running with it to catch up to Eddie. 

“What’s with you walking away from me all the time? What’s wrong Eds?” Richie asked once he caught up with Eddie. 

Eddie turned to look at Mike’s truck. He spotted Kay McCall with Mike, laughing at something Mike said. Eddie rolled his eyes and scoffed. Richie looked over to what Eddie was scoffing about, and sighed. “He ditched us Richie. How fucking rude!” 

They began to walk away, bike in between them as they walked toward Eddie’s house. They walked in silence for a bit, the only sound being Richie’s dying bike and their scraping shoes against the pavement. 

“He’s a bit of a galah, isn’t he?” Richie broke the silence. Eddie looked at Richie with a confused expression. 

“Galah?” He asked. 

“It means an idiot. I’m saying Mike’s kind of an idiot.” 

“Mmh.” Eddie just hummed, not giving Richie a clear response. 

“You know, your Australian lingo is a bit confusing. Why can’t you just talk normal?” Eddie asked him after a bit. They were only a block away from Eddie’s house. 

“I am talking normal Eddie.” Was all Richie replied with. 

“But you’re in America now, Rich. Why don’t you speak American?”

“What exactly defies the ‘American language’ Eddie?” Richie questioned. 

Eddie thought for a second. “I don’t know. But whatever you’re speaking is definitely not it.”

“Well whatever you guys say here isn’t normal for me. I mean, gas station? Just call it a servo. Easy.” 

“Servo? How lazy.” Eddie laughed. 

“Not lazy, Eds. Efficient.” Richie winked. 

The pair had finally reached Eddie’s house. Eddie saw his mother’s car parked in the driveway, but not his dad’s. He just assumed that he was still at work. 

They approached the door, leaving Richie’s bike leaned up against the house, and they simply entered. Richie got a little nervous, for reasons he doesn’t know, as they entered. 

“Ma?” Eddie called out, setting his bag down at the door. Richie did the same. 

Eddie turned around and said “You don’t have to take your shoes off, follow me.” And he walked down the hallway to the kitchen. 

Richie followed right behind him, playing with the hem of his shirt. They entered the kitchen and were immediately hit with the smell of strong coffee. 

“Hi Ma.” Eddie smiled. He walked away from Richie to pour himself a small cup of coffee. Richie stood in the doorway. 

“Uhm, lui chi è?” “Uhm, who is this?” Sonia asked her son, who turned and took a sip from his coffee before answering. 

“Un amico di scuola. È un problema se resta a dormire qui?” “A friend from school. Is it okay if he stays over?” He looked over at Richie who looked a little shocked. He just laughed at him. 

“Okay then. I have to go run errands so don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” She grabbed her purse off of the table and began to leave. She stopped at Richie and held her hand out quickly. He grabbed it hesitantly and shook it. “Sorry dear, I’m Sonia, Eddie’s mother. Nice to meet you!” And then she dashed out the door. 

“Well she’s sure in a hurry.” Eddie said to no one in particular. 

Richie just looked at him. “Eddie, you do realize you’re being a total hypocrite right now, right?” 

Eddie was confused. “How so?” He questioned. 

“On the way home, you literally told me to speak “normal, we’re in america.” And here you are speaking Italian to your mother!” Richie just laughed. 

“Well, I, you, UGH!” Eddie sighed and took another sip of his coffee. Richie just laughed again and walked over to the phone hanging on the wall.

“Hey Eds, can I just make a phone call to my parents? I don’t want them worrying about me.” He grabbed the phone anyway and began dialing. 

Eddie placed his cup in the sink. “Sure. Just meet me outside in the garage, I’m gonna start fixing your bike.” And he left. 

Richie placed the off-white colored phone up to his ear, hearing the dial tone almost five times before he heard a thick, “Hello?” on the other end. It was his father, Wentworth. 

“Hey Wents! How are you?” Richie asked lightly. He heard a sigh on the other end. 

“Where are you Rich? I thought you’d be home soon.”

“Sorry dad. My bike broke down so I’m having a friend fix it.”

“Oh,” Went replied. “You’ve already made more than one friend, and you’ve only been at this school for a week? Ya more social than I thought.” Went said playfully. 

Richie laughed. “Ha ha dad, you’re a real comedian. You know, I aspire to be like you someday.”

“One day you’ll appreciate my humor, Richard. Say, what time will you be home? Ya mum is making beef stew, and I know it’s your favorite.”

Richie’s eyebrows raised and a smile formed on his face. “I don’t know, but I’ll call you before I’m on my way yea? I’ll see you later. Bye.” And he hung up. 

Richie made his way out of the house and to the garage, where Eddie was sat on a stool, fixing Richie’s bike. “Well, you had something wrong with the brakes, but I might as well put some air in those tires because they’re low. When was the last time you repaired this thing?”

“I don’t know,” Richie shrugged. He plopped himself down next to Eddie and watched him as he worked. 

“Mind lighting me a Marlboro?” Eddie asked, still focused on his bike brakes. He simply pointed behind him. Richie got up and grabbed the pack, grabbing two, one for Eddie, and one for himself. He lit both of them at the same time, then approaching Eddie, who simply just opened his mouth so Richie could place the cigarette in. Richie hesitated for a second, but placed the filter side carefully by his mouth. Eddie leaned forward and closed his mouth over it, still focusing on the bike. Richie placed his own cigarette in his mouth and sat back down in his previous spot, watching Eddie meticulously work on the brakes. The Marlboro was loosely hanging from his mouth, and his fingers moved carefully and swiftly as he took out parts and put them back in. 

Richie watched in amazement. Not only did he think that Eddie’s mechanic skills were sick, but he thought it was hot as well. Not that he would, or could, ever admit that to Eddie. There was no way Eddie was by any means interested in guys. And Richie could never tell anyone about his interests, not after what happened. 

“Richie?” Eddie asked. Richie snapped out of his own thoughts and looked up to Eddie. 

“Hm?” He replied, blowing out a puff of smoke. 

“I finished your bike.” Eddie smiled small. 

“Oh, dardy mate.” He smiled, walking up to the bike and taking ahold of the handles. “You’re a bit of a car dag aren’t you?” 

“Car dag?” Eddie questioned. 

“Yeah. A car nerd.” Richie replied. 

“A car nerd? Rude.” Eddie smacked him lightly. 

“No, I don’t mean it as an insult. I like that about you. It’s nice.” Richie said softly, reassuringly, which made something twist and flutter in Eddie. His cheeks flushed a little and he avoided Richie’s eyes. 

“Thanks I guess.” Was all Eddie replied with. They stood there for a moment, enjoying each other’s company, avoiding each other’s eyes, while Eddie rocked back and forth on his feet. 

“Well I uh,” Richie began. “I better shoot through. My dad wants me home for tea.”

“You’re welcome to stay for dinner if you want.” Eddie replied, maybe sounding a little desperate. 

“No it’s alright. My mum made beef stew, and I told my dad I’d be coming back. But thank you Eds.”

“You’re welcome, stronzo.”

The pair went back inside for a minute so Richie could call and grab his bag. Eddie watched him as he swiftly did these tasks. He followed Richie right to the door. Before he walked out, Richie turned around. “I’ll uh, I’ll see you tomorrow mate.”

And if Richie stared a little at Eddie, and Eddie stared back, no one would have to know about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder to leave COMMENTS!!!! explain your thoughts feelings or even just yell at me idc


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap is a little short so sorry again, but i believe chapter five will be LOOONG, so i might have to make it into two parts, i’m not sure yet.
> 
> i didn’t proof read, so sorry again for mistakes haha :)
> 
> make sure to comment, comments i’ve recurved lately were so nice and sweet and encouraging. it really means a lot when i get feedback bc it aids me along to write even more for you guys. so thank you <3
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy!!!

Eddie was annoyed. Very annoyed. It was Saturday, and Mike was over at his house because his truck needed a fix up. Again. Eddie was bent over his hood, grease on his forehead as he worked meticulously on his car, while Mike sat there, eating a popsicle and talking to Bill and Richie, who had decided to make unannounced appearances. He was babbling on and on about Kay, the only subject he could focus on for the last few days. 

“So then, after I brought her home, she kissed me, and then she blew me in the backseat.” Mike said proudly. Eddie threw up in his mouth while the other two cheered. Eddie hated men sometimes. 

“Oi mate, you little ripper!” Richie patted him on the back. 

“Damn, Hanlon, that’s great. Is there anyway you can set me up with her friend Audra? She’s hot.” Bill smiled. 

Mike rolled his eyes. “Can we just focus on how I scored some for a moment? This is monumental guys.” 

Eddie was getting so annoyed that some bolt flew out from the car and into the air, scaring Eddie. “Ai, figlio di puttana!” “Ai, motherfucker!” Eddie jumped back a little. 

“You alright there Eddie?” Bill laughed. 

Eddie simply clenched his jaw. “I’m fine.” Eddie muttered. “You know Mike, you should learn how to fix your own goddamn car or at least pay me for this shit. Or, even better, just get rid of the old thing.” Eddie’s voice was laced with annoyance. 

“Damn Eddie, chill out. Take a breather.” Mike said, sucking on his popsicle. 

Eddie just rolled his eyes. “Well if I don’t fix it now, who’s gonna? I know you’re not.” 

“Eddie, what the fuck is up with you? Go have a smoke or something. Stop being so bitchy.” Bill intervened. 

“Hey, it’s hot out. And he’s clearly stuffed. Do you want me to go get you some water Eds?” Richie asked. 

Eddie shook his head. “No, I’m fine. I’ll be okay.” His response was rushed. He went back to work on the truck, possibly doing a half-assed job (but still getting it done) while the group chatted away. 

What Eddie didn’t notice was a cold bottle of water right by his feet once he finished. He knew it was Richie who got it for him and he smiled at the bottle. 

“Done Hanlon.” Eddie sighed as he sat down with the group. He was still annoyed at Mike, but he was too tired to care at that moment. He wiped some sweat off of his forehead and sighed.

“Eddie, you smell like gasoline and rust.” Bill said, plugging his nose. 

“You don’t even know what rust smells like you dingus.” Eddie replied back, rolling his eyes. 

“You do kinda smell Eddie. Just take your shirt off or something, or just wipe your face. I don’t know, just get rid of the smell.” Mike said. 

And this was the sentence that sent both Eddie and Richie into a panic mode. 

Eddie was panicking because he didn’t want Richie to see his torso. He was a little insecure about his body and if Richie weren’t there, he wouldn’t mind, but Richie was there, so he did mind. Eddie was contemplating everything in that moment. 

Richie was panicking for a similar reason. He didn’t want to see Eddie’s torso. Not because he was disgusted by Eddie, god no, but because he was afraid that his body would go into some gay panic mode and malfunction to the point where he couldn’t control his body functions. Basically, he was afraid he’d get an erection. 

Eddie ultimately decided just to take his shirt off, just for the hell of it. He didn’t think Richie was gay, or liked guys like that in general, so he just thought ‘fuck it’ and took off his shirt. He used it to wipe the grease off of his forehead before tossing it behind him. 

Richie was internally screaming on the other hand. He was trying his very hardest to keep some sort of cool, and it was sort of working. Until he had to use the bathroom. “Can I go to the dunny?” His voiced cracked more than once in the short sentence. Richie wanted to die of embarrassment right there. 

“By dunny I think you mean toilet, and yes, you can. Do you know where it is?” Eddie asked him. Richie shook his head no. “I’ll go show it to you then.”

“Bill and I are gonna head off Eddie, but we’ll see you on Monday. Bye guys.” Mike said before the two of them hopped into Mike’s truck and took off. 

Eddie rolled his eyes as the pair made their way into the house, where Eddie showed him the bathroom. 

Richie quickly went to the bathroom, sighing loudly and shakily over the aftermath of that shirt removal experience. Eddie’s torso was beautiful, tan, abs peaking out ever so slightly, and he spotted a few beauty marks littered over his abdomen. If he thought that was amazing, he had only hoped to seethe rest of his body. 

Richie had cooled himself down a bit before finishing up in the bathroom and joining Eddie, who was sat in the kitchen, eating a pizzelle. 

He sat down next to him, taking a pizzelle as well. He munched down on one extremely fast before grabbing another one. 

“They’re good aren’t they? I make them sometimes with my Ma but these are store-bought.” Eddie took a bite into his cookie.

“You should try Tim Tams. Now those are amazing. I’m sure I have some tucked away somewhere that you can try.” Richie said. Eddie just nodded. 

They once again sat in comfortable silence, a theme among the pair, until Richie spoke up. “So, are you doing anything on Halloween?” Richie asked. 

“I’m probably just going to hang with the boys, and take Bill’s little brother out for trick-or-treating like I always do.” Eddie said. 

“Do you usually wear a costume?” Richie asked further. 

“Eh. I’ll wear a stupid mask or something but no not really.” Eddie replied. 

Richie just nodded and pressed his lips into a thin line, thinking. “Wanna dress up together this year?” He asked, his sentence molded together into one word. 

“What are you seven, stronzo?” Eddie laughed.

“No you drongo, I just wanted you to give me the ‘American Halloween’ experience.” Richie whined. “And I want some lollies.” He smiled.

“Hmm,” Eddie began. “What do I get out of this, if I buddy costume with you? Money?”

“Not money, but something even better. A beautiful friendship bond between two buddies.” Richie smiled dopely.

Eddie laughed and rolled his eyes. “Oh whatever, fine. But I’m picking the costume out. I don’t trust you, stronzo.”

“Okay fine.” Richie smiled at Eddie, who returned the smile.

•

The rest of Eddie’s weekend was fine, mostly spent by Eddie sitting in bed and thinking about dark curls, hawaiian shirts, and dark eyes. 

Until Monday, when he was met with Myra in homeroom again. 

“Hiya Eddie? How was your weekend?” She asked in her squeaky, scratchy voice. Eddie cringed at it. 

“Uh fine. Yours?”

“Oh, it was wonderful! I got my Halloween costume for your friend Michael’s Halloween party, and I made cupcakes with my mom, and-“

“Wait, Mike’s having a party?” Eddie asked. He was confused. 

“Yeah, duh! He didn’t tell you?” Myra asked. 

“Nope.” Eddie replied dryly. 

Throughout the morning, Eddie felt petty. He didn’t really talk to Richie in calc, and throughout his other classes he just remained quiet and did his work. When lunch came around, Mike and Bill were in no sight. “Oh Jesus.” Eddie muttered to himself. He looked around the lunchroom, watching all of his fellow classmates and underclassmen chatting loudly amongst themselves, actually enjoying their forty minutes of freedom. Eddie on the other hand was annoyed and sad. He was so sick and tired of being left out and by himself all the time. Richie was his only source of comfort, even though they had only known eachother for just a few weeks. But he had already felt such a huge connection with him, incomparable to any friendship he’s ever had. Obviously, he wishes it were more, but he knows life doesn’t work like that. 

Eddie finally decided to just go sit by Jennifer and eat his lunch, and he decided to also do some of his homework while no one was around him. He left the lunchroom swiftly and made his way outside, only to spot almost everyone by the tree. He wasn’t too mad seeing everyone there, but after hearing Myra’s news about Mike’s party earlier that morning, Eddie was a little pissy. 

He walked over to the large group, no one paying him any mind, as he sat more away from them and took out his lunch and his book. He didn’t care that anyone wasn’t paying him any mind, he was mad and needed his space. But he did want Richie to notice him. 

Richie Tozier. Eddie’s mind was clouded with this man almost all of the time. He thought he was getting a little obsessed and he was getting upset about that. He wished he could just have a normal friendship with him. Why did Richie have to be so hot?

Richie plopped down next to him, Eddie feeling Richie’s warm body heat radiating off of him. It felt good in the slightly chilly late October weather. Eddie’s windbreaker wasn’t doing him too much justice. 

“I know you said that you were coming up with ideas for the costume but I came up with one....if I can share it.” Richie said. 

Eddie just nodded for him to continue. “Okay, how about one of us goes as an angel and the other of as the devil? Huh?” He smiled at Eddie, who was thinking. 

“Yeah, I like that actually. We can do that.” Eddie said. Richie beamed. 

“Dardy. You don’t mind shooting through to my house in the arvo after school right? We can work on our costumes.” Richie said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“I can’t tonight. I’ve got to go to work today, but I know I’m definitely free this Friday, if that’s alright with you?” Eddie sighed. 

“Defo.” Richie replied. He was a little upset that they couldn’t hang today, and Friday seemed so far away, but he knew that they were going to hang out this week and that’s all he cared about. He was looking forward to it, just as much as Eddie was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill folks: comment thoughts, opinions, or just copy and paste the whole declaration of independence idc, leave kudos, and have a good day <33333


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo everyone! back with another update! i hope you all enjoy, i’m p sure this one is loooong haha. i didn’t proof read so if there are any mistakes lmk. 
> 
> anyways i started working now so updates might be slow. so sorry, i’m trying my best. and now that school is approaching, they’ll be even slower. so i apologize again. 
> 
> anyway i’m so excited for it chap 2, all these TV spots are k i l l i n g me, they’re making me even more excited the closer we get to the premiere. 
> 
> enjoy, and make sure to comment and leave kudos! much love <3

The week dragged on forever. Myra was pestering Eddie constantly and he was drained from working all week on some client’s car that looked like it was suffering attempted murder. But Friday finally came along and Eddie was excited to go to Richie’s. He had never been before. He hoped that Mr. and Mrs. Tozier liked him and were nice people. He just hated making a bad impression. Richie told him everything would be fine and they’d love him, talking to him like they were some couple or something, and Richie finally reassured him that everything was going to be alright. 

Eddie had left his last period to go use the bathroom. He walked to the farthest one from Ms. Walker’s AP Gov class, trying to take a long walk to control his breathing. He was stressing about the pop quiz he just finished and the fact that he was going to Richie’s house later. His day also wasn’t going the way he wanted too in addition. Myra was trying to get personal with Eddie, and basically asked him out on a date. Eddie said he was busy and wouldn’t be able to, but she kept pestering him until he said yes to hangout sometime next week, right after Halloween. He really didn’t want to, but if it were to get Myra to shut the fuck up, he’d do anything. Then, Mike and Bill were being the ultimate dicks in lunch. They were constantly teasing Eddie when they knew something was up with him, Eddie was clearly bothered by other things, but they still kept going. Until Eddie finally snapped and cussed them out, in Italian of course because he didn’t want to get yelled at by the teachers around him. Kay just had to make some sort of side comment, saying, “Why is he not speaking english? What a weirdo.” which sent him to an even bigger frenzy. And Richie wasn’t there to help him out because he had to stay back in a class to get some help. So Eddie had a panic attack with no help from anyone, and he had never felt more alone in his entire life. 

The rest of the day left him shaky and small. He was anxious seeing everyone in his afternoon classes, or spotting them in the hall after witnessing Eddie’s outbreak. 

He kept his head low as he approached the bathroom, regretting the fact that he had a cigarette in his bag that he didn’t grab. Eddie sat in the bathroom stall, trying to control his breathing. He felt like the walls were closing in on him, so he closed his eyes and tried harder. It only took a minute or two to calm himself down. He left the bathroom shortly after and made his way back to Ms Walker’s room. 

On his way back, he saw Kay and Beverly leaving the girl’s bathroom, laughing at something. Eddie’s paranoia led him to believe it was him they were laughing at, so he trudged along back to the classroom. He shared the class with Audra, another friend of theirs who was always giving Eddie a snide look. He never liked her at all, she seemed shady to him. 

The last twenty minutes of the school day seemed to drag on forever. But once the final bell rang, Eddie booked it from the classroom and to his locker. He wasn’t paying too much attention to his surroundings when he bumped into Mike on accident. 

“What the fuck Eddie?” He said to him, clearly pissed from earlier. 

“Mike, it was an accident.” He replied, rubbing his hands up and down his pants. It was something he did to try to keep himself calm. 

“Oh whatever Eddie. Just leave me alone okay?” Mike turned quickly and walked away. Eddie stared back at him, getting lightly shoved by other classmates trying to rush through the hallways like rush hour to go home for the weekend. 

Eddie clenched his jaw and stormed to his locker, where Richie was already standing. 

“G’day Eds! Ready for the time of your life?” He wiggled his eyebrows. Eddie ignored him and grabbed his stuff for the weekend, then slamming his locker. He looked right into Richie’s eyes, lip wobbling and eyes watery. 

Richie’s mouth parted slightly, eyebrows furrowing. “Let’s get you outta here, yeah?” He rushed Eddie out of the school, hands rested on his shoulders. Eddie bathed in the warmness of Richie’s hands as he led him out of the school. Slowly, Eddie began to calm down with Richie’s presence, loving the odd familiarity that they shared despite not knowing each other for a long time. 

They made it out to the parking lot, beginning their walk back to Richie’s house. Richie took his hands off of Eddie’s shoulders, and Eddie got a little upset at the coldness that was left where Richie’s hands once were. 

“What’s wrong Eds?” Richie asked. 

Eddie sighed, casting a look down. “Mike is just being a dick again, that’s all.”

“What’s his fucking deal?” Richie asked, voice laced with annoyance. 

“I don’t know man. I’m just so sick of Mike and Bill being total dicks all the time! Ever since Mike got with Kay he’s been a total ass. Have you ever talked to her?” Eddie asked. 

Richie shrugged. “Eh, sort of. She doesn’t say too much, but I know for sure she doesn’t like me.” He chuckled. 

“Why wouldn’t she like you?” Eddie questioned. 

Richie just shrugged again. “I don’t think she likes foreigners, to be honest. Which doesn’t make any sense. I haven’t done anything to her, or at least I don’t think I have.”

Eddie chuckled. “She doesn’t like me either, figured that out recently.”

“But everybody likes you Eds.” Richie replied. 

Eddie blushed. “Thank you. But she gave me a weird look and made a side comment after I cussed Bill and Mike out in Italian at lunch today, when you weren’t there. Everyone was shocked I could even speak a second language.” Eddie chuckled. 

Richie chuckled along with him. “Damn, I wish I was there to see that.”

They kept up a friendly (and a little flirty) banter as they made their way to Richie’s house. Eddie was enjoying getting to know Richie more and more, learning stupid yet flattering things about Richie. Like how Richie’s favorite Australian candy is Clouds, and his favorite American candy are Gummi Mini Burgers. Or how Richie wanted to learn how to drive properly, now that he was in America, or how Richie loved braiding his mothers hair, or how he hated certain american customs like football and apple pie. Eddie soaked all of this information up, basking in it. 

Richie was also learning a lot about Eddie. Eddie hated pop music and was a metalhead, which by the way, caught Richie extremely off guard, and Eddie wanted a piercing so bad, but he wasn’t old enough. Or how Eddie adored cats and baking, and loved to work on cars, wanting to be a mechanic when he’s older. Richie was falling more and more in love with this boy everyday, and Eddie was falling in love with Richie more and more everyday. 

They reached Richie’s house. It was a beautiful brick house, with vines adorning the outside walls. Eddie thought it looked beautiful. The grass was freshly cut, with clumps of cut grass littered across the yard, giving a strong aroma around them. Eddie spotted two cars in the driveway, parked oddly and unaligned. Bushes were on both sides of the door, and there was no porch. 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Richie said as they made their way to the door. He noticed Eddie examining the features of his house. “You like it?”

“It’s gorgeous Rich.” Eddie said in awe. Richie blushed and smiled wide, opening the door. He held it open for Eddie. 

“Well, come on in, maybe I’ll give you a tour.” He smiled. Eddie nodded, a way of saying thank you for holding the door, and made his way inside. He was met with a smell of cigarettes and lavender. The door led right into the living room, and a stairway to the upstairs. The walls were a light gray, and the furniture was a deep red leather. Eddie thought the place was beautiful and well put together. 

“Richie?” He heard a woman’s voice from the other room. 

“Coming!” Richie called. “Eds, you can meet my oldies now.” He winked to Eddie and began to walk down the hall. Eddie followed, clutching his backpack strap out of nervousness. 

Richie turned the corner and walked into a small office-like space, and Eddie spotted a woman sitting at a large desk that took up most of the room. He assumed that this was Richie’s mother. 

“Rich, mind grabbing me some ice water?” She asked, not looking up from her screen. 

“Yeah, be right back.” He left Eddie standing alone in the doorway, looking around frantically. 

Richie’s mother felt a presence, and assumed it was still Richie. She looked up from her computer at Eddie. “Rich, don’t just stand there- You’re not Richie.” She laughed. 

Eddie just looked at her and took in her features. She was tan, with bright blue eyes and dark, wavy hair that had streaks of gray in it, that went down just past her shoulders. She had a pair of cat-framed-like glasses that rested on the tip of her nose, and she was wearing a large sweatshirt that covered her shorts. 

Richie returned with a glass of water, and started laughing when he noticed the awkward look exchange going on between his mother and Eddie. 

“Richie, who’s this?” His mother asked. 

“This is Eddie mum.” Richie replied. 

“Oh Eddie!” She stood up and walked over to them. She took Eddie’s hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you Eddie. Richie has told me a lot about you. I’m Maggie.” She let go and took the glass from her son. “Thank you.” She said and went to go sit back down. 

“We’re gonna be up in my room, so just give a shout if you need me.” Richie said before turning and leaving. Eddie noticed Maggie make a concerned face before going back to her computer. Eddie turned and followed Richie short after, confused as to why his mother made such an odd expression toward her son. Did Maggie hate him for some unknown reason? Or was the relationship between her and her son rocky?

They both trotted up the stairs quietly. Eddie took in the gray walls and picture frames of Richie as a child with his family. There was photos of what seemed to be their old house and relatives. The background was desert-like and various shades of brown. The upstairs hallway had a series of doors; Richie’s door the very last one down the hall. His door had a poster of AC/DC on it, and it was ajar slightly. Richie pushes the door open to reveal a quite large room with orange walls and labeled boxes littered about. A queen sized bed with a white comforter was unmade and had folded laundry on it. 

“Welcome to my room. Do you like?” Richie twirled before falling down into his bed and sighing. 

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Eddie replied. He grabbed the clothes off of his bed and set them down in front of his dresser as neatly as possible before sitting down on the bed. Both of their backpacks lay in the doorway. 

“Alright, Eddie Spaghetti, whos gonna be who? Do you want to be the angel cause you’re a goodie-two-shoes or the devil because you’re secretly super spicy?” He stared at the ceiling. 

Eddie scoffed. “You did not just call me ‘Eddie Spaghetti’ you absolute moron.” 

Richie sat up. “Oh, I so did. And what are you gonna do about it?” He raised his eyebrows and smiled evilly. 

“How about this?” Eddie tackled Richie in the bed and began to playfully smack him all over. Richie laughed and tried grabbing Eddie’s arms with a failed attempt. 

“Eds! Stop!” He cried with laughter. Eddie began tickling him, but Richie quickly gained control and started ticking Eddie. 

“Ah!” Eddie screamed as the both of them thrashed around until they fell to the floor, Richie landing on top of Eddie. They both stared at each other for a while, taking in each other’s features. 

Richie’s mouth parted slightly, as well as Eddie’s, distracted by each other’s beauty, before Eddie snapped out of it and said, “I’ll take the devil. I look good in red.”

Richie chuckled and got up, giving Eddie a hand in helping him off the floor as well. He clapped his hands together. “Then it’s settled. You’re the spicy devil and I’m the faithful angel.” 

“Okay stronzo.” Eddie shook his head and smiled. 

“Okay.” Richie smiled back. 

So, the pair began to look through Richie’s closet and drawers to find any piece of clothing that could resemble an angel or a devil. They could only find a plain white and red shirt, as well as a red scrunchie that belonged to Maggie. “Well, it’s a start.” Richie said. Eddie nodded. 

“How about we go to the mall and find something? I’m sure they have a Spirit there.” Eddie suggested. 

“What’s Spirit?” Richie asked. 

“It’s a Halloween store, and it’s creepy as shit.” Eddie explained. 

“Well why didn’t you suggest that earlier?” Richie asked. 

“Well if you didn’t hear me, I said the place was creepy as shit. I try to avoid it as much as possible.” Eddie said, looking down at his feet. 

“Well, let’s go to the mall anyway. And if you really don’t want to go in there, we can go into some other stores and figure something out.” Richie explained. 

Eddie looked up at him. “Really?” He asked quietly. 

“Really. I’m not gonna force you to go anywhere you don’t want to.” Richie said. 

Eddie’s heart had fluttered so much at that point that it flew away. He blushed. “Okay. Let’s go.”

They both made their way downstairs, wallets in hand, and Richie asked his mother if he could use her car to go out. Eddie also explained that he knew how to drive. Maggie reluctantly approved and the pair then set out for a twenty minute car ride out of town to the mall. 

“Uh, where’s your dad? His car is in the driveway but I haven’t seen him yet.” Eddie said as they hopped into Maggie’s car. 

“Oh, something’s wrong with it, so he’s just been taking the public transit to work.” Richie explained. 

“I can take a look at it sometime if you want. Or I can just take into my Papa’s care if I can’t fix it.” Eddie said, starting up the car.

“Yeah sure.” Richie smiled. 

They pair took off in what seemed like a three second twenty minute car ride to the mall just outside of town. They chatted about stupid stuff and ranted about ridiculous homework and shitty teachers. They enjoyed each other’s company greatly. 

Upon reaching the mall, they walked into the big building, Eddie swinging Maggie’s keys and walking side by side into the cool entryway. It was a little chilly inside the mall for the weather outside. But it was chuck full of people blowing their weekly salaries and hanging out at the food court without buying food. 

Richie looked down at Eddie. “Well, dear Spaghetti, lead the way.” He gestured to the mall’s open area. 

Eddie just rolled his eyes and began walking to the escalator, going to the second floor to the halloween store, Richie hot on his trail. 

Richie took in surroundings of the mall. He recognized lots of people from school, scattered in their own groups, enjoying their free time. He also spotted families and little kids running about, clutching bags with brand names and food boxes from restaurants they had visited. Brightly lit neon signs above stores popped out and were eye catching. The people on the floor below them looked like little ants scurrying around, diving in and out of stores. 

The pair stood right outside of Spirit Halloween. Inside was quite the crowd, looking at costumes and props and decor for their house last minute. The cashier up front didn’t look amused at all, he was leaned up against the wall, dry expression spread across his face, watching the customers. There were Halloween colored lights strung up and fake cob webs that lined the entrance. 

“Do you want to go in?” Richie asked Eddie. 

“I guess. As long as we’re in and out of this place quick.” Eddie sighed and began to enter the store. 

They both spent some time looking through the costume section, away from the scary decor that made Eddie feel uneasy. They came across devil and angel headbands, as well as a devil tail and wings. They grabbed those as well as a devil trident and a cheap plastic angel harp that looked as though it could snap if you breathed on it, and made their way to the checkout. Eddie kept his head low as they passed the creepy Halloween displays, and Richie guided him subtly, protecting him in a way. 

They got to the cash register, and the unamused boy behind it pushed himself off of the wall to check them out. He didn’t even wish them to have a good day as they left the store, bag full of Halloween costume props. Richie ran to a wall right outside of the store, imitating the boy at the register. Eddie laughed as Richie almost lost balance and fumbled. 

“Hey! Don’t make fun of me you dag!” Richie yelled to Eddie. People around them were giving Richie weird looks because of his accent, which sent Eddie into more of a fit of laughter. 

Richie started laughing too, and that’s how they were all the way to the food court. Anything little that seemed stupid to them sent them into a frenzy of laughter. A kid tripping over his mother and crying: hilarious. A couple, making out in front of a store and getting yelled at by the manager: hilarious. Shitty music that sounded like unicorn vomit coming from the Claire’s to their left: hilarious. 

They were in a fit of giggles as they sat down in the middle of the food court, bag set on the table for two as they calmed themselves down. 

“Since you paid for the Halloween costumes, how about I pay for a delicacy food court meal?” Richie leaned into the table, batting his eyes at Eddie mockingly. 

Eddie just laughed. “Sure, whatever. What do you suggest?” 

Richie began to look at the food court restaurants and fast food places. “Macca’s?” He pointed to the McDonalds. Eddie shook his head. “Okay, hmm...” Richie said to himself as he looked harder. 

That’s when he spotted them. By them, he meant Mike, Bill, Ben, Stan, and the girls, crowded around a small food court table, chatting and laughing away. “What the-“ He began. 

“Hey, what are they doing here?” Eddie asked. Eddie’s jaw clenched as he watched Kay kiss Mike, Bill put an arm around Audra, Stan feed Patty a fry, and Ben telling a joke to the group as Bev sat in his lap. He watched them all laugh and enjoy their food and have a good time without them. 

“Did they forget us or something?” Richie laughed, but it wasn’t genuine, it was dry and cold. 

“I, I don’t know.” Eddie said quietly. He slumped into his seat, staring at the floor. 

“Hey Eddie,” Richie gave Eddie his full attention. Eddie looked up at him. “Let’s not let those dills ruin our fun, okay? I’m enjoying my time with you.” Richie spoke so genuine, so soft, so well minded, it made Eddie internally scream. 

“Yeah. Yeah you’re right. I’m sorry, it just pisses me off that they left us out. We’re their friends too, ya know.” Eddie sighed. He picked himself back up, fixing his posture. 

“That’s the spirit, Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie cheered. 

Eddie glared at him. “Nope, you just killed it. I don’t feel inspired anymore.” He joked. 

Richie gasped. “Crikey!” He stood up and put a hand to his heart. “How about I win your heart back with uh, with some Cinnabon, huh?” 

Eddie blushed slightly. “You can try that, stronzo.”

They both then made their way to Cinnabon, Eddie bouncing on his toes, eager for a gooey cinnamon roll. “We can just share one, okay? We haven’t had dinner yet.” Eddie said. Richie nodded as he ordered a single cinnamon roll. 

They made their way back to their table, sitting down across from each other. Eddie eagerly opened the blue box, a steaming, fresh, and gooey cinnamon roll filling their nostrils with the sweet vanilla and cinnamon smell. “My mouth is just watering looking at it.” Eddie said, taking his fork out of the package. 

“Same. This better be worth it, Eds.” Richie said. Eddie took a big piece of the roll and shoved it in his mouth. A little bit of icing ended up on his cheek, and Richie was very tempted to wipe it away, but he was afraid people would stare and call them names. He took a bite though, and instantly, his mouth was filled with many flavors: the strongly sweet and tangy vanilla icing, the gooey buttery cinnamon in each layer, and the sweet bread that pulled it all together. Richie’s eyes bugged out and his eyebrows rose as he savored the bite. “THIS IS AMAZING!” He said, mouth full of food. 

Eddie just nodded and smiled wide. “I know right?! Literally the best fucking desert you could ever get here.” He took another bite of the roll. 

The pair finished it off super fast, laughing and forgetting that there were their so called “group of friends” just tables over, laughing and having a good time without them. 

“That was amazing Eds. Thank you.” Richie said as he set his plastic fork in the box. 

“No, thank you for buying it. And I’m glad you liked it. We gotta get another one again sometime.” Eddie said, and smiled genuinely. 

Richie returned the smile with the same effort, and they just stared at each other for a bit. 

“Oh wait, hold on,” Richie began. Eddie still had the icing on his cheek, so he decided ‘Fuck it.’ and decided to get it for him. He leaned over the table, napkin in hand, and held Eddie’s face with one hand as he swiped the icing off with another. Richie may or may not have felt Eddie’s cheeks grow hot, but he let it go. Richie stayed stood. 

“Oh uh,” Eddie touched the spot where Richie had put his hands. “Uh, thank you Rich.” He said softly. 

Richie just smiled back. “Shall we shoot through Eds? I’m ready for home.” Richie said, grabbing the Spirit bag. Eddie stood up from his seat and stretched a little. 

Richie watched as Eddie’s shirt rode up a little, exposing his tan torso. Richie bit his lip and looked the other way, internally screaming. 

“Yeah, let’s go home.” Eddie said, and began walking out of the food court.

Eddie had completely forgotten about the group whose table was by the exit of the food court. Eddie turned to Richie, giving him a hesitant look. “Don’t look at them when you walk by. Maybe they won’t notice us.” Richie said, somewhat reassuringly. 

Eddie nodded and kept going, Richie right by his side. They passed the cheery group of couples, enjoying their food and making small talk. Eddie kept his jaw clenched as he walked by, casting a look downward, not paying them any mind. 

That didn’t seem to work though. “Hey Eddie, Richie! What are you doing here?” He heard Bill’s voice. They both kept going, keeping the ignoring thing still in plan. 

“Okay whatever. Ignore us like we don’t exist Eddie. Just like you always do when you’re mad.” He heard Mike say, and then chuckling from the others. 

Eddie stopped walking, intaking a sharp breath, then sighing, before turning around. He glared at Mike. “Shut the fuck up Michael.” He spat. 

Kay just laughed. “Oo, he just used your full name, Michael.” She mocked the ‘Michael’ part. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Oh my fucking god,” He muttered. 

“Yo, speak up Kaspbrak.” Bill said. 

Eddie sighed. “I said, oh my fucking god!” He yelled. People were starting to look, but Eddie didn’t care. He was pissed. Richie stood behind him, getting annoyed at the group belittling Eddie. 

“What’s wrong Eddie?” Ben asked, concerned. Beverly nodded with him, like she was going to ask the same question. 

“Are you seriously asking ‘What’s wrong?’ like you don’t know?” Eddie began. “I think I’m witnessing my friends hanging out without me, that’s what.”

“Eddie, you’ve been acting like a bitch lately.” Mike said bluntly. 

“Like you haven’t Mike. Whatever.” Eddie scoffed. 

“Eddie, let’s just go. It’s not worth it.” Richie put a hand on his shoulder, urging him to walk away. 

“Awh, does Eddie have his boyfriend to back him up? How cute.” Kay teased. 

Both of the boys tensed. Was it that obvious? Did they know about their sexualities? Was the other one gay as well? The boys both thought these things. 

Richie stiffened as Eddie got even more furious. “Shut the fuck up Kay.” Eddie spat.

Mike stood up. “Don’t fucking say that to her man.” He began, approaching Eddie. 

“I can say whatever I want, you ass.” Eddie said coldly. 

Mike shoved Eddie back at that. Eddie fumbled a little, but Richie was right behind him to catch him. 

“The fuck was that for?!” Eddie yelled. 

“For being a little bitch Eddie. Cause that’s what you are. A little bitch. Don’t ever talk to my girlfriend like that again. You got that?” Mike was in his face. 

“Mike, chill the fuck out mate.” Richie said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Mike shrugged his hand off. 

“I’m not gonna get kicked out of the mall because you decided to be a cunt, Mike. Go fuck yourself.” Eddie said. He then spat in Mike’s face, turning around quickly and walked away. Richie followed right behind him, leaving the group stunned and quiet. 

Eddie’s face was red. He walked quickly and stormed out of the mall, taking big steps toward the car, trying to get out of the area as fast as possible. 

Richie was just as equally furious as Eddie was, but he kept it in. He was confused as to why Mike was being such an asshole to Eddie. Eddie hasn’t done anything (that he knows of) to Mike that would make him act that way. He’s sure Eddie would’ve told him if he did something to make Mike mad. 

Eddie slammed the car door closed as he threw himself into the car. He sighed extremely loudly. Richie got in quickly as well, and Eddie was off onto the highway faster than you could say his own name. 

Eddie’s knuckles were white as they clutched the steering wheel tightly. “Non riesco a crederci. Come si permette?! Mi sento come se avessi sprecato tre anni di una bellissima amicizia, e per cosa?! Per una ragazza? Sono stufo. Ho... ho bisogno di fumare. Una Marlboro mi calmerebbe proprio in questo momento, sai? Oh, aspetta. Non hai idea di cosa io ti stia dicendo, non è così? Ma va bene, non mi importa nemmeno. Sono stanco di tutto questo, Richie. Stanco!” “I can’t believe this. How dare he?! I feel like I’ve wasted three years of a beautiful friendship and for what?! For some girl?! I’m so sick of this. I, I need a smoke. A Marlboro would really cure my stress right now, you know that? Oh wait, you have no idea what I’m saying now, do you? Oh whatever I don’t care. I’m tired of this Richie. TIRED!” He sputtered the paragraph in one breath, fumbling over his words as he vented to himself. 

“What a cunt.” Richie replied, even though he had no idea what Eddie was saying. “If it makes you feel any better, I wanted to punch him so bad.”

Eddie chuckled dryly. “Thanks Richie for trying to help. No one ever does that for me. So thank you.”

Richie smiled softly. “You’re welcome Eds. Always.”

Eddie was hungry, so he pulled into a highway diner to eat. Eddie claimed that he’s been here before, and that his mom used to work here, and that the food was good, and Richie trusted his word. 

They entered the place, which was quite busy, and grabbed seats toward the back. They sat and got dinner and chatted about anything and everything but the incident at the mall, lifting up each other’s spirits just a little bit. 

It felt good to forget about their troubles and worries and enjoy the moment. They lifted each other’s spirits by educating each other on their own cultures and jokes and anything and everything in between. They talked about school events and a school fight that broke out the day prior in the hallway. Eddie went through his favorite Metallica songs, and Richie blabbed on about how good the food was. Eddie made Richie try a slice of Apple à la Mode, since he complained about it without even trying it. Richie came to the conclusion that he although hated cooked fruit, he could get behind this particular dish. Eddie watched in amusement while he ate his own plate of cheesecake. 

When they arrived back home, it was around nine thirty. The light, which would be called a porch light if they actually had a porch, was lit brightly as they pulled into the driveway. 

They were both exhausted, and stuffed from their delicious meals, the events from the day prior neatly tucked away in the back of their heads. They had no energy to complain about the events or even reminisce the limited good parts of their day. 

The Spirit bag was being barely held on to by Richie’s nimble fingers as they trudged into the house. Usually they both go to bed later than an average human would, but they were tired out of their minds. 

Richie mumbled a little, “G’Night.” to his parents who were sitting in the living room as they passed by, watching a movie they must have rented. he didn’t bother to listen if they had responded, because he dragged himself up the stairs, Eddie following. 

Eddie didn’t even think to ask Richie if he had a pillow he could borrow, they just entered the room and Richie took his spot in his bed, setting the Spirit bag where his backpack lay. Eddie was a little more awake now, aware that he couldn’t share the bed with Richie, so he cautiously took the floor, using his backpack as a pillow. He had begun to position himself to sleep as comfortable as he could get, which was not comfortable at all, when Richie leaned over the bed so he could face Eddie. 

“You know, you can sleep up here Eds. That does not look promising at all.” Richie said, sounding a little sleepy. 

“No I’m uh, I’m fine,” Eddie said, patting his backpack. “I’ll be fine.”

Richie just shook his head. “No you won’t. Just come up here.” He turned back to take a side of the bed. 

Eddie stood up, swallowing hard out of nervousness, and slowly took to the bed. Richie’s back was facing him, curled up in fetal position. He watched as Richie’s body went up and down with his breaths. 

Eddie climbed into the bed, taking the covers and setting them over him. He could feel Richie’s body heat under the covers. He became less tense minute by minute, following Richie’s breathing pattern, and slowly took to curling up by his side; it just felt like second nature. 

Unbeknownst to Eddie, who thought that Richie was already asleep, smiled once he felt Eddie’s touch, guiding him to slumber shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! hopefully another chap will be up soon. as always, COMMENT, leave kudos, and have a wonderful morning/day/evening! <333


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for a few days, it feels like i haven’t updated in FOREVER. school is starting back up in a few weeks and since i have a job it’s going to be slow ass updates. so i’m trying to write as much as possible before i go back to hell again. 
> 
> anyways enjoy! i think this chapter is definitely shorter than i wanted it but after this chapter is when shit starts getting good, i promise. remember, please comment, leave kudos, etc. comments aid me in writing and continuing this. <3
> 
> lmk if there are mistakes. i didn’t proof read haha

The next morning, Eddie woke up first. He felt a warm blockade of black when he opened his eyes, not realizing that it was Richie’s back he was pressed against. His eyes bugged out and he immediately woke up, slowly turning away from Richie, trying his best not to wake him up. 

He stared at the ceiling and sighed quietly, running a hand through his messy hair. He sighed quietly as his mind ran with thoughts. Why was he pressed up against Richie? Why was he in the same bed as Richie? Why did he really enjoy it when he knows he shouldn’t?

He frantically looked around the room to focus his attention on something else and not his thoughts. He spotted a bunch of picture frames grouped up in a section of the wall. He got out of the bed slowly and mindfully walked across the hardwood floor, watching his bare feet make soft patters. 

Upon reaching the wall, he noticed there were group photos. One was of his family, and they were standing on a rock with their thumbs up. There was a beach behind them with crashing waves caught in the action. They were a deep teal color, the white foam giving clear outlines of the waves behind them. Richie was younger in this photo, maybe around 13, and Eddie could see braces attached to his smile. Maggie’s hair was brighter, a light brown, while Went’s was a platinum blonde. Eddie found it very interesting, his dad really didn’t look like Richie at all. Well, from that photo at least. 

Eddie looked at another photo of him and his father. They were sat together at a restaurant, Eddie assumes the photo must’ve been taken by Maggie. Richie’s arm was thrown around his father’s shoulder, and he smiled wide, braces still shining and visible. Went was captured in mid laughter, and the photo made Eddie soft. It was adorable. 

Eddie looked to another photo and recognized people he had never seen or heard about. There was Richie, but he was in the middle of two people, two girls to be exact. Both had pin straight platinum blonde hair and were extremely tan. The photo looks like it was taken at the beach, seeing as there was the ocean behind them and a beautiful sunset, adorned with beautiful oranges and pinks and yellows and blues fading into deep purples. There was another photo of them again, but they were standing in front of a building, the group of them captured in different poses. The girl on the right was caught in mid laughter, and Richie was in the middle, kissing the girl on the lefts cheek. She was also laughing while throwing up a peace sign. 

For some reason, Eddie was hit with a pang of jealousy. He didn’t even know these girls, but he was annoyed at the one on the left. Richie was just casually kissing her cheek, like it was no big deal. Was that his girlfriend from back home? Were they still dating? He had been hanging out with him for long enough to know about a secret girlfriend if he had one. So why was he keeping it a secret? 

He didn’t have time to look over the rest of the photos before a tap on his shoulder frightened him. 

“You looking at my pictures, huh?” Richie sighed from behind him. He pointed to the photo of the girls and him in front of the building. “That was a super fun day, let me tell you.”

“Is that your girlfriend?” Eddie asked, a little petty bluntness laced to it. 

Richie just laughed. “Oh god no, I’m not into incest. That’s my cousin Poppy I’m smooching. We all call her Poppy Frey cause her middle name is Freya. And the other girl is Vicky- well, Victoria, but we call her Vicky.” Richie said. 

A weight suddenly flew off of Eddie’s shoulders. A weight that shouldn’t have even been on him in the first place. “Are you really close with them?” Eddie was now facing Richie, who was still looking at the frame. 

Richie nodded. “Very. They’re basically my siblings. We lived together because my aunt was a big time druggie and would constantly end up somewhere random or be in rehab, so at some point, when she lost custody over her kids, my parents adopted them. But they’re older than me so they’re back in Australia at uni. They plan on visiting soon though,” He sighed sadly. “I miss them.”

Eddie just watched as Richie looked at the photo of them sadly. “Do you want to go out for breakfast?” He asked. 

Richie shook his head. “Nah, I’m pretty sure Maggie has some brekkie downstairs for us already. I could smell it earlier.”

Eddie just clicked his tongue before nodding. “Alright,” He walked towards the bed for a moment, looking for his socks that peeled off of him during the night. “Maybe after I can look at your dad’s car? If that’s alright with your dad.”

Richie nodded. “Totally. Sounds like a plan.”

After Eddie found his mismatched socks, the pair trudged downstairs to two platefuls of toast, eggs and sausage. The plate that had vegemite toast was clearly for Richie, which he grabbed swiftly, while Eddie’s had buttered toast. Eddie was curious as to what vegemite was and what it tasted like. 

“You wanna try it? It’s pretty gnarly.” Richie said before ripping off a piece of his toast. It ripped with a loud crunch before he handed him the piece. It was lightly spread with the vegemite. Eddie grabbed it reluctantly, observing the bite-size portion. 

“Are you gonna try it or stare at it like an artifact?” Richie laughed. 

“Oh fuck you,” Eddie replied playfully. He brought the piece up to his nose and took a whiff before turning is head in disgust. “Oh shit! This smells awful!” He gagged. 

Richie took a big bite of toast and laughed. “But it tastes wonderful,” He said with a mouthful of bread. He winked at Eddie as well before taking a bite of his sausage. 

“Fuck it.” Eddie said quickly before shoving the piece into his mouth. Eddie instantly gagged once the vegemite taste hit his tongue. He spit it out into his hand before running to the garbage can and throwing it away. Richie was dying of laughter as Eddie ran to the sink to wash his hands.

“That tastes like absolute garbage Rich!” Eddie screamed, rummaging through cupboards until he found himself a cup. He filled it with water before chugging some, gargling it and spitting it back into the sink, gagging again. 

“It does not!” Richie scoffed, still smiling. “It’s an Aussie classic. You can never go wrong with vegemite.” 

Eddie roller his eyes as he began to eat his breakfast quickly, shoving the food down to try and get rid of the super salty taste in his mouth. 

They finished their breakfast soon after, Richie still reminiscing about the whole vegemite scene. 

They headed off to work on Wentworth’s car out in the garage. Richie made sure to grab a package of Tim Tam’s and a pack of Camels to enjoy while he watched Eddie work on the car. 

Richie was excited to see Eddie work. One, because now finally his dad would stop complaining about his car that he was too lazy to go bring to the shop, and two, because he got to see Eddie’s tan muscles flex and shine in the sun. They looked as though they were sculpted by the gods, so smooth and tan, Richie swears that Eddie must have been a greek god in a past life.

Richie plops down in a lawn chair randomly placed in the garage, as Eddie pops open the hood of Went’s car. He lights himself a cigarette and lights another for Eddie. He gets up and hands him a cigarette, earning a small, “Thanks Rich.” from Eddie. He goes back to the lawn chair and sits back as Eddie works his magic on the car, watching those beautiful, toned and tan muscles work and flex and do magic things things to Richie’s wandering mind. 

He gets lost in them, and doesn’t hear when Eddie says, “Do you happen to have any tools to repair the car? Richie? Hello?”

Richie snapped out of his daze and looked into Eddie’s eyes. “Uhm, I think in that box over there.” He pointed to a box in the corner of the garage. Eddie walked over to it and rummaged through it, picking things up and inspecting them before either taking them out of the box or putting them back in. Richie watched him, Eddie’s cigarette loosely dangling from his mouth and the clattering of the tools making surprisingly calming background sound, like a cheap white noise meditation that would probably annoy other people. 

Eddie grabbed the tools that he placed out of the box and picked them up, cradling them in one arm. He grabbed his cigarette from his mouth and blew out smoke, sighing as he did so, before speaking to Richie. “I couldn’t find that many tools to fix the exhaust pipe, but I’m sure I can make it work.” Eddie walked back to the car and sat down by the exhaust pipe behind the car, and began to work on it. his muscles looked great in the mid-morning sunshine, blending with the shade from the garage to tone and sculpt his muscles into perfect shapes. 

Richie could watch this man work for hours and hours and get lost in the magic. But two hours of their time only felt like minutes, because Eddie was standing up and brushing off debris onto his pants before he cracked his knuckles and stretched. “Your dad’s car is all good now, I’m pretty sure.” Eddie said. 

Richie stood up as well, cigarette butt in his hand. He flicked it away somewhere in the garage, the butt stone cold at that point. “Do you wanna go work on our costumes?” He asked Eddie. 

“Sure,” Eddie nodded. “But I’m gonna have to make a phone call to my Ma letting her know I’m still here.” 

They began to walk inside, Richie going up the stairs while Eddie walked in the kitchen to call his mother. 

Richie took everything out of the Spirit bag and sprawled it around him in a circle, the bits and pieces for each costume not necessarily with each other and organized. He also grabbed the red and white shirts they’d found and set them down as well. He heard Eddie walk up the stairs, and he faced the door as Eddie walked in. Eddie gave him a shy smile as he plopped down next to him, a little closer than he meant, but neither of them minded. 

“Okay, who was who again? Am I the devil or?” Eddie asked. 

“Yea, the spicy devil, remember? And I’m the faithful, beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, loyal and faithful angel.” Richie said with confidence. 

“You said faithful twice.” Eddie laughed. 

“Just proves how faithful I am.” Richie said. 

They began to sort out the red and white things, Eddie getting the devil ears, tail, trident and shirt, while Richie got the harp, wings, halo headband and the shirt as well. 

They spent a while just quietly working on their costumes, only asking questions to each other on where to glue a certain item or trying stuff on and seeing if it works. 

Richie was blowing gently on the drying glue of his wings on his shirt when Eddie spoke up. “I don’t really know if we’ll be able to go to Mike’s stupid Halloween party now, so sorry if you were looking forward to that.” He spoke quietly, upset. 

Richie stopped blowing on the shirt and looked up to Eddie. “Eds, it’s totally fine. I didn’t even want to go to the party if we were just going to be ignored the whole time.” He smiled reassuringly to Eddie, who smiled back. 

“Okay,” He sighed with relief. “But Georgie is still expecting me to take him trick or treating anyway so, it’s not like we’re making these costumes for nothing.” He shrugged with a chuckle. Richie just chuckled as well. 

“That’s good. I was getting nervous that I wouldn’t be able to show my marvelous, crafty, and cute costume to the world.” Richie picked up his shirt and held it up for Eddie, who snorted, but went into a fit of giggles when the wing Richie had just finished glueing fell off. Eddie giggling made Richie’s heart swoon, and he blushed and laughed as well as he attempted to re-glue it. 

Time passed by quickly, and before they knew it, Maggie was knocking on their door, saying Eddie’s father was on the phone for Eddie. As Eddie went downstairs to talk to his father, he saw that the clock said 18:48, and did a double take because he couldn’t believe how fast the day went. 

He thanked Maggie for the phone and then answered it. “Papa? Ciao.” He said. 

“Eddie, are you gonna come home soon? Your mother made dinner and it’s ready if you want it.” Frank said. 

“Uhm, would it be okay if I stayed over again tonight?” Eddie asked quietly. “Richie and I are working on a project for school and it’s been taking us forever to finish it.” He lied. 

“Oh, you never mentioned a project,” Frank said. “Sure, fine. But I need you home before three tomorrow. You’ve got chores to do and I need help with Victor Greashin’s truck. Okay?”

“Okay,” Eddie said. “Oh, Pa,” Eddie began. “I fixed Richie’s father’s car today, his exhaust pipe was leaking so I repaired it up a little.” He said proudly. 

“Good job kiddo! Oh, I hear your mother calling for me. I’ll let her know what’s going on, but I’ll see you tomorrow okay kid? Ti amo.” Frank said before hanging up. 

Eddie smiled as he put the phone back. He felt a little bit of guilt for lying to his dad like that, and he didn’t even ask Richie if he could sleep over again, but he really wanted to spend more time with Richie. 

He quietly made his way back upstairs and into Richie’s room, where Richie was now sprawled out on his bed, working on homework. 

“Hey Eds,” Richie said, without looking up from his homework. “Staying over again?”

“You don’t mind?” Eddie asked. 

“No, never. You could just stay over forever if you wanted, I’d never mind.” Richie said lovingly. If he were to say that to literally anyone else, they’d probably think that was the creepiest thing you could ever say to someone. But to Eddie, it meant the world.

So Eddie stayed over. They worked on homework together in Richie’s bed, helping each other with little problems they were either stuck on because they were hard or because they were too lazy to do it themselves. But they were inturrupted a little bit later by Maggie once again, yelling at them from below to come down for dinner. 

Richie and Eddie sprung up from bed, hungry since their only meal, which was breakfast, and made their way down the stairs to the kitchen. They could smell the pizza from the stairs, and seeing it on the table, box open and pizza steaming, made both of their mouths water. 

They had paid no mind to Maggie or Went, who were sitting at the table, enjoying their own slices of vegetarian pizza, while Eddie and Richie dove for the cheese. Eddie took in Wentworth’s features: he looked a little bit like the photos in Richie’s room, obviously looking older because of age; he was blonde, VERY blonde, a sandy color with yellow undertones, and he was very tan. Eddie noticed that he had the same nose as Richie, and they were built similar. 

Eddie took a bite of his slice before sighing in delight at the taste. “Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Tozier. This is delicious.” He took another bite. 

“You’re welcome, uh, uhm-“ Went began. 

“Eddie. Eddie Kaspbrak.” Richie finished for him. 

“Eddie. You’re welcome,” Went said with a nod. He turned to Richie. “Uh Rich, I noticed the garage was a bit of a mess. What were you doing?” He raised his eyebrows with a questioning look. 

“Oh, that was me, I’m sorry,” Eddie began. “I heard that your car was broken so I went to look at it, and I noticed your exhaust pipe was leaking. So I fixed it.” Eddie smiled awkwardly, waiting for Went to respond. 

Went’s mouth opened a little in shock. “...You fixed my car?” He asked. Eddie nodded. Went smiled and laughed, deep voice loud and thick. “My cars fixed! Maggie, Ya hear that? My car is fixed. No more stupid ass transit! Oh, thank you Eddie.” He stood up and gave Eddie a hug. Eddie’s eyes bulged out of shock before awkwardly patting Went. 

“No, no problem sir. It was an easy fix.” Eddie squeezed out of his crushed body. Went let go of him and gave him a stern pat on the back before going back to his pizza. 

They rest of dinner was wonderful after that, Eddie getting to know the Tozier’s quite well. Went also brought up that the pizza shop he received the pizza from was looking for people to hire and that he should consider it. “My Uncle Sal works there!” Eddie mentioned. “I’ll put in a good word for you.” He smiled to Richie. Richie just winked back at him, making him blush lightly. 

Maggie noticed the exchange, but didn’t say anything about it. 

After dinner they went back upstairs, and finished their homework, getting ready for bed in the process. 

“You’ve been wearing the same thing for almost two days Eddie, do you want something of mine to wear?” Richie asked. 

Eddie blushed and hesitated before nodding. Richie went to his drawer and pulled out a random t shirt and shorts, and then tossed them to Eddie, who caught them with ease. Eddie left to go change in the bathroom, throwing the clothes on, and then he checked himself out in the small mirror. The shirt swallowed him, and he smiled as he realized what the shirt was. It was a Metallica shirt. He blushed a little and bundled up hid laundry before going back to Richie’s room. He walked in on a shirtless Richie, who was bent over, looking for a shirt in his bottom drawer. 

Eddie just stared at Richie’s flexed back muscles, admiring them and their beauty for a mere moment before Richie grabbed a shirt and turned around. Eddie stared at Richie’s chest as Richie looked up and down at Eddie, admiring Eddie in his clothing. The air was thick with semi-sexual tension that could be cut with a knife. It felt like forever before Richie spoke up. “You like the shirt?” He winked. 

“I love Metallica, so yeah. I like it a lot.” Eddie blushed and smiled. 

The exchange was so lovely and beautiful and caring and domestic, it was straight out of a rom-com movie. 

The night pretty much ended there, with them both in bed moments later, slowly, as the night went along, moving closer and closer together until they were just barely touching, enjoying each other’s warmth and comfort, knowing they were on the same page, while still keeping their growing feelings unspoken, but still loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! remember, please comment, leave kudos, you know the drill. stuff like that helps me to keep myself writing this fic. hope to see you all soon!
> 
> (also, i know a BUNCH of it chapter two spoilers and they’ve made me either super happy or super sad. love that)


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back for another chapter baby!!!! sorry i haven’t updated, i lost my writing ability for a while and was stuck with writer’s block but i finally got around to finishing this chapter. yay!!
> 
> as always, PLEEEAAASEE leave kudos and comments, they are much appreciated and aid me in writing. enjoy this chapter! ;)

After the weekend, the pair grew extremely closer. Their week, leading up to Halloween, which was on that Friday, was quite eventful, to say the least. They weren’t really able to sit by Jennifer anymore, since Mike and his whole crew of their ex-friends took it over. So they found a spot not too far, by a different tree, which they both agreed to name Alberto, per Eddie’s request, because it sort of sounds like tree in italian, which is albero. Richie thought it was clever and kept going on about how Eddie is a “bloody genius”, to which Eddie just gave him confused looks because it was probably the dumbest thing he’s ever said. 

Bill also confronted Eddie at his locker on that Wednesday, asking if Eddie could still take Georgie out for trick or treating. He asked Eddie months ago, and it was an annual thing Eddie did with Georgie every year. But since the mall incident, Bill wasn’t so sure Eddie would do it and Eddie wasn’t so sure if Bill still wanted him to. 

“I’m not doing this for you, Bill. I’m doing it for Georgie.” Eddie said dryly to him. 

Bill just nodded. “I know.”

And on Thursday, during homeroom, Myra, just like every other day that week, reminded Eddie about their “date” on Saturday, like he didn’t already know about it after she’d mentioned it seven thousand times. 

“Are you ready for Saturday Eddie? I am.” Myra said. Eddie just nodded, avoiding her eyes, trying to give off little subtle signals that he’d like her to kindly fuck off. She obviously never got the hints. 

“You said we’re going to the Aladdin right? Or the drive thru? I know they’re playing old films at the drive thru and I’d LOVE to see Marilyn Monroe in a movie. My mother says she’s an amazing actress and she also said I sort of look like her. Do I look like Miss Monroe Eddie?” She twirled for Eddie, shirt raising a little as she did so. Eddie was not amused. And she looked nothing like Marilyn Monroe at all. Quite the opposite, really. 

Myra was pretty, but obviously not Eddie’s type. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, the same color as Eddie’s, and had a similar facial resemblance to Eddie’s mother. Back when they were in elementary school together, people often mistook them for siblings. Which was weird, because they weren’t related in the slightest. She had big tits that were left behind from all the weight she lost over the years (by starving herself, Eddie was told), and she was maybe half an inch taller than Eddie. She always wore neat and rich clothing and Eddie thinks she purposefully makes her voice ten octaves higher to give off an “innocence” appeal that, in hindsight, isn’t very appealing. 

“Sure.” Eddie replied bluntly. He was trying to show he didn’t care, and he’s given up on trying to be nice about it, but all his attempts go right over Myra’s head. 

She smiled and left it at that. Well, besides the deep discussion she was ultimately having with herself about what else they should do on Saturday. 

Eddie tuned her out until she asked Eddie something that pissed him off. “Are you going to Mike’s party on Friday?” 

Sure, it was an innocent question. But the mention of Mike’s name made Eddie’s blood boil. The memories from the mall came flooding back into his mind, and the feeling of Mike shoving his rough hands into Eddie’s shoulders felt hot on his skin. 

“Eddie? I asked if you were going?” Myra asked. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed. “No Myra. I’m not going. Now can you please leave me alone? I’ve been trying to finish my physics homework for the past five minutes.”

Myra looked at Eddie in pure shock, like she had never been told off before, before huffing and walking away. 

Eddie groaned and went back to his work as he waited for the homeroom bell to ring.

Those were really just the main things that happened throughout the week. Plus all of the glares that came from Mike at basically any given moment, Kay being a total backhanded bitch to him, and being ignored by everyone else besides Richie. 

Once Halloween finally rolled around that Friday, the excitement and anticipation for the later events that evening seemed so far away during school hours. Eddie tried making the time go by faster by imagining how the night was going to be. Would Georgie have fun? Would Richie get any Mini Gummi Burgers in his Halloween bag? Would Eddie get any Snickers or PayDays for his parents? Would he get closer with Richie?

The more he thought, the more it slowly calmed him down. He was riddled with anxiety around his classmates, and not having Richie by his side made him stressed. Richie was really his only friend. And Richie had been more of a friend to him in the short time they’ve known each other than Mike has been the past 4 years. Which really made Eddie sad, to be honest. He thought he could trust his life with Mike, or Bill, but they’ve thrown it all away over literally nothing. Eddie had done nothing to Mike. Sure, he yelled at Mike about Kay at the mall. But Mike and Bill were being quite the assholes before that incident anyway. They were distant and being complete douches with no moral respect. And it made Eddie uncomfortable. It wasn’t them. Yes, they’re boys, and boys say and do douche-like things, it’s the testosterone in them, but it was very unsettling and way more extreme for Eddie’s liking. 

He found it rather odd, their behavior these past few weeks, and it was crazy to Eddie how they could become so distant in that short amount of time, but Eddie pushed those nagging thoughts in the back of his mind. His day wasn’t going to be ruined by him overthinking about his asshole ex-friends. It was Halloween damnit, and he was spending it with Richie and Georgie, and he was going to have a good time. 

It was now almost time to go pick up Georgie and go trick or treating. Eddie was at his house, costume on, and he was looking at himself in the mirror. He was posing in front of it, like he did almost everyday with his school outfits, getting every angle in the reflection to touch up any spots that bothered him. Oh, there’s a crimp in the shirt on the right side, five inches below the armpit area? Fix. Oh, the pants you’re wearing are a little too low, and need to be hiked up a bit? Fix. 

Eddie was very particular about his style, and how to keep it crisp and neat. And even though no one would be able to tell that Eddie had some crinkles in his shirt or other things, since it’d be the evening and you wouldn’t be able to see it in the first place, Eddie still had to do it anyway. His conscious would nag him if he didn’t. 

The knock coming from the other side of his door startled him (everything seems to startle him nowadays) and he whipped his head to it. “Come in!” He said, plopping onto his bed like he didn’t spend the last half hour modeling for himself. 

The door creaked open and in the doorway stood a tall Richie Tozier, dressed in his angel getup. The plastic harp he’d gotten with the costume was being held loosely and had a broken string hanging from it. His halo headband pressed some of his curls to his head, making his mop hair look even more ridiculous. He had his winged out white t-shirt tucked into white jeans, and he was wearing dusty sneakers with bright green socks. He looked like a beautiful mess. 

Eddie smiled at him in the doorway. “When the hell did you get white jeans?” He laughed. 

“Oh these,” Richie patted his thighs. “These are my mum’s daks. Amazing, huh? They really tie my angel look together, don’t they?”

Eddie rolled his eyes playfully. “Whatever you say, stronzo.” Eddie got up and adjusted his crooked devil horns headband. 

Richie looked him up. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Poor Eds, if only you had some spicy red daks yourself. It would really sell the look.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes again. Richie just chuckled. “Bill doesn’t live too far away, so we can just walk to his house. I’m sure Georgie is sitting on his porch, waiting.” Eddie gathered his Halloween bag, which was a Thomas the Train pillowcase, and he set out down the stairs. Richie followed right behind, keeping in perfect rhythm with Eddie as they made their way out of the door.

“Where are your oldies?” Richie asked Eddie once they were outside, now walking down the street. 

“My parents are out on a date right now.” Eddie simply replied. 

“Ohhh,” Richie smirked. “Then you probably shouldn’t go home later unless you wanna hear them pashin’ and rubbin’ each other.” Richie winked and Eddie winced. 

“Dear god Richard, don’t ever say that again,” Eddie gagged. “I don’t ever want to imagine my parents getting it on. That’s just, ew.”

Richie laughed at the now grossed out Eddie. They continued their banter as they made their way down Greenwich to Bill’s house. The sky was now more of a darker shade of blue, with a tint of purple and orange. The sun was still setting a little, but streetlights were now on. They made it to Bill’s house, and there, waiting on the porch, was Georgie with Bill, sitting on their porch swing. 

“Eddie!” Georgie squealed as he ran up to Eddie and engulfed him in a hug. Eddie laughed as he embraced the little eleven year old. 

“What’s goin’ on Georgie? You ready to go trick or treating?” Eddie asked after Georgie let go, Eddie squatting down so he was eye level with Georgie. 

The transparent moon glistened in Georgie’s eyes, making his eyes soft. A wide crooked grin spread across his face and he quickly held up his pillowcase, limp with nothing in it. “Yes!” He said. 

Eddie stood up and Georgie took his hand. He turned to look over his shoulder and shouted a general goodbye to his family inside. 

Georgie and Eddie began to walk away, Richie following behind him. 

They had only made it halfway down the street before Georgie stoppedand turned to look at Richie. “What’re you doing?” Georgie asked. Richie looked at him confused. Georgie simply just held his hand out, as a way to say, ‘Come and take my hand’. Richie caught up with them and took Georgie’s hand. They were now all in one line, linked together, and walking down the street to get some candy. 

Richie and Eddie were swinging Georgie around, and Georgie squealed whenever the pair would swing him higher than he expected. Huge smiles were plastered on both Eddie and Richie’s faces, and when they met eyes for a brief moment, more love pooled in them than ever before. 

They stopped at almost every house on Greenwich, and when they turned around the corner to Neibolt, the rich cul de sac, Georgie broke off from them and began to walk a little faster than them, eager to get to the houses with their porch lights lit. Everyone knows the Neibolt cul de sac had the full size candy bars, and the section was littered with children desperate for a free full size Hershey bar. 

Richie and Eddie kept right behind Georgie, and watched as he skipped up the sidewalk and up stairs to yell trick or treat. Even though Georgie’s back was turned to them when he was receiving the candy, Eddie knew Georgie’s face was a squishy smiley mess when he heard the plastic wrapping of the tooth rotting candy hit the other candy once it was dropped in his pillowcase. 

As Georgie continued around the cul de sac, Richie and Eddie chatted. 

“The little ankle biter looks like he’s having fun, huh?” Richie asked. 

Eddie nodded, staring ahead and watching Georgie as he skipped up the steps to one of the houses. “Yeah, I love that kid. He’s like the little brother I never had.” The genuine smile on Eddie’s face was enough for Richie to jump on Eddie and kiss him all over. Eddie’s face flowed from the streetlights and Richie fell deeper into a pit of love. 

But there was a part of him that constantly gnawed at him, like a woodpecker at a tree, telling him that he’s a monster, he’ll never find love, he’s a pervert, he’s disgusting and creepy; the agonizing conscience on his shoulder whispering them into his ear. He broke his longing gaze from Eddie and looked down onto the pavement. He wished that his conscience would let him enjoy at least one moment with Eddie without his brain telling him he’s a nuisance. 

Eddie noticed Richie’s mood change, but before he could ask him about it, Georgie came walking up to the pair, pillowcase dragging behind him, and a eyes droopy with fatigue. “I think ‘m ready to go home.” Georgie barely managed to get out. 

“Okay kiddo, lets go back home then.” Eddie said softly, taking Georgie’s pillowcase and then taking his hand. They all walked back as fast as they could, which wasn’t very fast, because Georgie was too tired to walk at a normal pace. Richie then scooped him up and carried him the rest of the way, Georgie attaches to his hip. Though Richie was practically skin and bones, he was pretty strong. 

They made it to the Denbrough house in a matter of time, Georgie practically asleep at this point. It was well after nine o’clock, nearing ten, so it was definitely past Georgie’s bedtime. They walked up the porch and knocked on the door. Zach, Georgie and Bill’s father, opened up the door. “Well he’s slumped,” He took Georgie from Richie carefully and then grabbed Georgie’s candy-stuffed pillowcase. “Thanks boys. This means a lot to him.”

“No problem Mr. Denbrough. I love hanging out with Georgie.” Eddie smiled. 

Zach returned the smile. “Have a good one guys. Night.” Zach said and quietly shut the door. 

Richie and Eddie stayed on the porch for a moment longer, Richie watching Eddie look at the door, before making their way back to Richie’s house. 

Their walk was spent shoving candy down their throats, Richie digging through his to eat the Gummi Burgers and Eddie settling on fun size snicker bars and almond joys. 

They chatted about nothing in particular and basked in each other’s company, laughing and eating and talking and pining. 

Once they finally made it to the Tozier household, they walked up to the porch and stayed there for a moment. 

“So..” Richie began. 

“So.” Eddie replied with a click of his tongue.

The silence they shared wasn’t bad, it was a comfortable silence, but both of them felt the need to throw in some sort of conversation. Eddie then thought about what happened earlier, so he brought it up. 

“Are you alright? You seemed a little down in the dumps earlier.” Eddie said softly. 

Richie sighed. “Yeah, I’m fine, I was just thinking.” 

“About what?” 

“Nothing Eds.”

“It’s obviously something.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Well why can’t you tell me?” Eddie pushed. 

“Because I cant!” Richie raised his voice. He felt bad immediately after, and he sighed. “I just can’t.”

Eddie stared at him, mouth parted slightly. Richie’s head was down, looking at his feet, and his shoulders rose and dropped dramatically because of his breathing. 

Eddie reached out and touched Richie’s chin, slowly bringing his face up to look at him. He kept his fingers there for a moment, under Richie’s chin, and if you really looked, you could see red color pooling into Richie’s face. Eddie slowly dropped his arm back down, but kept his eyes locked to Richie’s. 

“Whatever it is, you don’t have to tell me. But I’m here for you, okay? If you ever want to talk-“ Eddie said but couldn’t finish, because he was interrupted by a pair of lips touching his. 

Richie pulled back immediately, shaking and voice cracking as he rambled apologies. “OhmygodI’msosorry my feelingswereworkingfasterthan mybrain-“ Now this time, Richie was cut off by a pair of lips. Eddie’s lips. 

Richie closed his eyes after a moment, and kissed back. Eddie’s lips tasted like caramel and snickers, salty and sweet, beautiful and lovely, with a hint of coconut. Eddie brought a hand up to cradle Richie’s cheek, and they stood there, embraced in a beautiful kiss, like something out of a movie. 

It was passionate and they moved to a nonexistent beat, lips locked so perfectly like it was meant to be, like they were made for each other. 

Richie broke away first, panting and shaking slightly with shock. “Holy d  
fucking shit.” Was all he could get out. 

Eddie laughed loudly and smacked his shoulder lightly. “Don’t be a mood killer, stronzo.” He fell into Richie’s arms, and gave him a hug. 

It took a second for Richie to process what had happened a moment ago, but then he tightly embraced Eddie in his arms, and they stayed there for a while. 

It was just Richie, Eddie, and the moon, and their night couldn’t have ended any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh they finally kissed. amen
> 
> anyways like i said and have been saying, PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!!!!! i love hearing about what you guys have to say and your opinions on it, good or bad. it helps me become a better writer. 
> 
> i’ll see all of you when i update again! thanks <3

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! please leave any thoughts you have or opinions, i love to read them.


End file.
